Sheer Fury
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup went to Arenville to start a new life, he's an outcast from his old home. Elsa had always been a different,she's been afraid to trust people after she accidentally hurt a person, now the world's been threaten and she's the bait to norse gods and greek gods war, can a certain outcast help her along with a couple of OC and her sister? On Hold for now
1. Prologue

**Yow, it's another story, so yea, here's Prologue, some characters would be OOC I guess, I support this pairings, it doesn't matter about powers but more of that the two have been somewhat outcasts in their lives, Hiccup who only had friends when he tamed Toothless while Elsa was only accepted when she knew that love will thaw (cheesy but oh well) so yeah, its more of empathy thing.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragons and Frozen**

**Prologue: Bye Berk**

**No one's POV**

A brown haired guy with a bit well built body shape, not muscular but some outlines can be seen when naked of course, he wore a green shirt with brown coat, has a dark blue pants and with a gray shoes. He entered his dad's car as his dad drove through the road towards Arenville.

**Hiccup's POV **

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, pretty weird name, I know I know, it's not really a best name but I guess dad just likes it that way. I like to play instruments, invent stuff and draw, as I travel to Arenville it seems that it wouldn't be different, as far as I'm concern at least I could try to have friends this time. My life in Berk wasn't really great in fact most kids just bullied me for 13 years, I'm just grateful that I'd be able to escape such life, there was one girl that didn't bullied me though I couldn't say she's better since she just ignored me, my first crush and she never bothered to acknowledge my existence. I've been living that way ever since my mom died, she's the only one who actually accepted me, she liked little things I do to help, she was the only who actually supported me and as far I thought, maybe she was the only one who love me, she always tells me that there's always people that who would like me for who I am and not gonna be like my cousin Snoutlout and his friends. I'm not really a kind of a popular to people so far in Berk I'm just an outcast so here I am towards a possible new home.

**No one's POV**

It took a while for Stoick and Hiccup to pass the sign board saying 'Welcome to Arenville, Enjoy your stay', Hiccup looked through the window and saw that it has more technology than Berk, his excitement is completely building up as he imagine such possibilities on his invention, Of course if you live in Berk which is a province and compare it to a big city like Arenville, it would be a no contest. After few minutes they arrive in a huge house, not too huge though. Hiccup looked around and can see that this place maybe more crowded but still peaceful. Hiccup smiled as he looked around more and saw a group of people, he might not know about people much but it doesn't mean he can't imagine if they would be nicer than his previous home.

**Hiccup's POV**

My dad parked in front of the house's garage, He got out of the car first then I opened the door as I got out, closed it afterwards. I inhaled deeply as I looked around I saw some people talking, a black haired guy, black eyes guy wearing a light blue cap, black jacket opened seeing the white shirt underneath the jacket with black pants and a black and white shoes and a girl with brownish orange hair wearing a pink jacket closed and a light blue pants with pink shoes. As the more I watched I could see that the girl was somewhat arguing more with the guy but it seems the guy just talked to her passively as if he was completely have no interest on their conversation. My dad spoke "Alright Hiccup, here's our new home. So far I'm concerned that you've been living alone your whole life, I'm very sorry son, I hope this make this up to you", I looked at my dad eyes widened, I nodded and smiled at him then replied "Thanks dad", he walked in front of the door, he took the key on his pocket and inserted it on the key hole, he opened the door then looked towards me and said "Welcome home son". I smiled again at him as I entered the house.

**No one's POV**

Hiccup went inside the house as he inspected how this seems to more a mansion to him since his life style wasn't really a fancy one. He admired almost everything, his dad spoke "Alright Hiccup, Tomorrow you'll be going in a school called Arendelle High , so just want to wish you good luck and make allot of friends, and your mother and I love you very much"

~Meanwhile at the Two arguing people~

**Miwayumi's POV**

I spoke "You saw the guy who was watching us?", Ji replied lazily "Mhmm, he seems a nice person, we could probably just introduce to him tomorrow or if he goes to school we could just talk to him there", I nodded as I saw Kristoff and Anna walking towards us, I greeted while rushing towards Anna to tackle hug/glomp "Hello Anna", she stumbled a bit then regained her balanced as she looked at me then replied "Hello miwayumi", she looked at Ji and said "Hello, Ji", Ji only responded with him tipping his hat. I pouted and looked at him then asked "Why don't you just greet people normally?", Ji stared at her passively and plain replied "Overrated", I fumed a bit as I walked towards him ready to smack his head, Kristoff and Anna laughed while Anna hold me, preventing me to smack the lights out of Ji, Kristoff spoke "Alright you two, you've been best friends for like since 3 why can't you guys just get along". I snorted and said "Well, I would be fine with him if he have been livelier, you can actually can tell that a graveyard is livelier than his personality".

Anna and Kristoff snickered as Ji just sighed, Ji spoke "Look, just get over it, anyway so Anna how's your sister? Still being cold as usual?", Anna looked down sadly then replied "Ah well.. She's still cold", Ji sighed and said "still afraid to trust I see.. but it maybe she's afraid of something.. oh well, I'm not a cold person expert", I snorted then retorted "Like you aren't a cold person?", Ji face palmed and said "There's a difference between a cold person and a passive person". I huffed and looked away at him as I turned around, Kristoff and Anna just chuckled awkwardly at Ji.

**So, should i make Hiccup and Elsa have powers or just ordinary people? thanks for reading, comment if you'd like but no flammers**


	2. Chapter 1

**Not gonna give up on my last unfinished story, just needed some ideas out of my head. For more details on Hiccup's look, just look at the image of Hiccup in HTTYD2 but with the described clothes in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 1: Rendezvous**

~**Hiccup's Room**~

-DAY-

**Hiccup's POV**

The sunlight hit my eyes as I started to stir up, I slowly opened my eyes then sat up, I rubbed my eyes gently then stretched my arms as I yawned. I looked at my clock, it says 7:00 AM, I thought "_I still have an hour to prepare_". I stood up as I head towards the bathroom, I took my clothes off then took a bath, brushed my teeth. I dried off and put some clothes on a simple blue shirt, dark blue pants and gray shoes and wore my watch. I walked down strairs as I saw my dad sitting while reading daily newspaper as he drinks coffee on the table. I greeted "Good morning Dad", he looked at me then said "Good morning Hiccup, so ready for a new day at school? Or try to impress girls?", I blushed at his statement about impressing girls then replied sarcastically "Oh yeah", I flexed out my muscles then continued "Who can't ignore this fishbone muscles", my dad laughed lightly and said "Just don't impress too much, you'll be swarmed". I replied sarcastically "Will do", then thought "_Meh, as if I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, can actually impress a girl? It would be the end of the world if I did"._

I took 2 pieces of bread on the table as I put it on the toaster, waited about 5 minutess more or less, the bread sprang up, I carefully took out the bread then put some butter and cheese on it. I waited a 10 seconds more or less to cool it down a bit then ate it, I looked at my watch as I saw that I still have 30 minutes to go to the school. I went upstairs to my room then took my pack then immediately gave a quick goodbye to my dad then went out of the house. I waited at the bus stop, after a few minutes the school bus arrived, I went inside then greeted the bus driver "Good morning sir", the bus driver smiled then nodded and said "Good morning to you as well fellow, have a seat", I looked around and saw there are some fairly vacant seats, there were some people who are intimidating, some looks nice and some with poker faces. I saw a vacant seat then started to walk towards it as the bus moved, suddenly a random jerk put his foot on the way then I tripped, I fell but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, keeping me from falling down.

I traced the hand and saw the guy from yesterday the one that seems to be passively arguing with the girl, he's still wearing the same hat from yesterday, he warned but not threateningly "You better be careful...", I nodded then said "Thanks", I looked over him and saw the girl from yesterday, she was napping on his shoulder then I thought "_Maybe this two are siblings_", I continued walking towards the vacant seat behind the guy's seat. I looked around through the window.

~**Arenhigh**~

-DAY-

After for awhile we arrived, I'm very nervious, I maybe a sophomore but I am a new kid on the school so it's just bad as being a freshman. I exited last as I took out my schedule then read it, I headed towards my class but suddenly a not bad looking guy that tried to trip me on the bus along some of his friend blocked my path and said "So, so you're the new kid, sorry about the foot lately, it was a completely accident, anyway do you play sports?", I spoke "I don't play sports much", he snickered and said "Oh, too bad, well at least we could have another 'audience'", I nodded lazily, he continued "Alright see ya later bud". Suddenly a guy from the bus spoke "You better ignore that guy, he may be act like a nice guy but he's really a complete asshole", I nodded then said "yeah, so I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock".

I expected him to at least make fun of my name but he just stared at me with half lidded eyes look then asked "Hiccup?", I nodded but to my surprise he didn't mocked my name but the girl giggled. She spoke "Well, the names Miwayumi Nekroma and this zombie", she pointed at the guy then continued "is Ji Gragerd", Ji tipped his hat at me, I looked between them then asked Miwayumi "Is he like that?", she sighed then said "Yea I know, he's such a zombie, but still my best friend", I chuckled a bit then said "He's not that bad", she smiled "Yep" she slap playfully Ji's back as he stumbled forward a bit but remained balanced, he spoke "Don't mind the Amazoness", she retorted "What was that zombie boy?", Ji asked as he looked at her unamused "Zombie boy?", she huffed then smack her fist onto his shoulder lightly then dragged him back to class after saying "Bye Hiccup, talk to you later", I nodded then said "See ya". I headed towards my class, I got lost a bit then after a while I found the right room, I knocked then went inside and saw that the class was about to start.

The teacher looked at me then asked "And you are?", I replied "Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock", the class laughed except the one familiar face and a guy, the guy who wasn't laughing was Ji who was staring outside the window, the teacher spoke proudly "Now young man my name is Weselton Dredicufelous, introduce yourself to class yourself to you class mates", I nodded and faced the class and said "Hello, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, it's nice to meet you all", as expected most of the boys in class with half of the girls in the room laughed at my name, there was some of the girls staring at me as if they're gonna eat me alive, this sent shiver to my bones, I looked at Mr. Weselton as he nodded at me. He spoke in authority "Alright class be quiet, Hiccup try to-", he was cut off by the door opening as a beautiful girl came, the attention now was focused on her, she had light blonde hair, blue eyes she wore a blue shirt, gray skirt, a bit above the knee length, she was walking towards me.

Watching her walked towards me just made my heart skipped a bit then I saw her eyes flinch a bit almost split second then returned to cold expression as she said "Move", I immediately gave a path which confused me that there's other paths, I shrugged it off then looked at Ji who was clearly smirking. I sweat nerviously, usually Ji was a emotionless dude but now he's smirking. Weselton continued "Alright Hiccup why don't you sit behind Ji and right side of Elsa's seat since it seems that it's the only vacant left", I looked around and saw that what Weselton said was true, I looked at him then nodded. I immediately walked towards my seat between the window and Elsa, I looked at Ji who was back to sightseeing, then I noticed as if I was being watched, I looked at my left and saw Elsa looking at me then quickly adverted her eyes snorting. I clearly was confused what's wrong with her, I sighed then took out my note book as I started to doodle, I felt the feeling of being watched again and just ignored it.

~**Cafeteria~**

**-**DAY-

The class passed as it's lunch time, I took a tray as I move to the side to get the foods that I wanted, after paying I walked out of the way and looked around then I saw a enthusiastic Miwayumi waving her hand at me gesturing me to sit with them, I smiled and thought "_Wow, 2 friends already in a day_", I walked towards them then looked at Miwayumi who was holding Ji's hat and greeted "Hello Miwayumi", she replied "Hi Hiccup", I looked at Ji then greeted him as well "Hello ji", he just nodded back at me much to Miwayumi's annoyance but seemed to suppressed it well. I sat besides Ji and placed my tray at the table, suddenly a guy and girl exclaimed in unison "Miwayumi, Ji", I looked at them and saw a brown haired girl and a blonde haired dude, Miwayumi hugged the brown haired girl as the guy greeted Miwayumi "Hello Miwayumi, Ji", Ji nodded while he was about to take a bite of lunch Miwayumi glared at Ji as she spoke "Can't wait for others?", he replied "Hungry, I refuse to starve myself", she sighed as the guy and girl snickered.

Miwayumi spoke "Ah, Hiccup let me introduce to you" she pointed at the brown haired girl as she continued "That's Anna", then she pointed at the blonde guy "That's Kristoff" then I realize that he was the guy who didn't laughed at my name on the class, I was really grateful for that. I greeted at them shyly "Hi", they chuckled lightly then Anna spoke "Hello Hiccup", Anna sat beside Miwayumi while Kristoff sat beside me, we had a small talk for awhile as the lunch ended, we bid farewell except for Ji, he, Kristoff and I have the same schedule, Anna and Miwayumi have the same schedule, they're both freshmen. We walked towards the class as Ji was unconsciously leading but suddenly I got in thought of things like what adventures could he have now and how it's amazing to have friends,I snap of my thought and saw that I was far behind, I immediately rush towards them but then suddenly I bump to someone, we both fell as the person fell on top of me, our books and notebooks wasn't splattered on the floor since it was inside our pack, I tried to speak but then I saw it was Elsa, I froze in shock.

She was rubbing her head then quickly covered her mouth as she felt pain on her teeth, then she looked at me then immediately stood, I stood up as well as I spoke "I'm sorry, um.. Elsa was it", she nodded and apologized as well "Sorry..", I picked up her pack and mine then gave her pack to her, she snatched it on my hands immediately then said "Thanks", she immediately looked down to cover her blush then rushed towards her class, I just watched on how awkwardly she act, Miwayumi and Anna said that Elsa was always been cold to people but now she looked like if she was gonna be caught on fire, she was really nervious then Ji spoke "Jeez… what happened to your lip?", I asked confused "huh?" then touched my lip with my fingers and felt a sting, winced a bit then looked at my fingers and saw blood, then I realized that Elsa and I practically kissed, I now understood why she was clutching her mouth in some sort of in pain. Ji smirked then said "Wow.. I never thought you work that fast Hiccup". Kristoff looked at him incredulously as I blushed knowing what he meant, I pulled my handkerchief then started to wipe away the blood on my lips as I winced every time my handkerchief and my wound on my lip met.

Kristoff asked "What are you talking about?", Ji just turned around towards the class then said "I'll tell you later Kristoff but we must get to class first", he nodded unsure. We entered the class as I looked around and saw Elsa looking at me then immediately turned away, I could see a tint of red on her cheeks then thought "_I thought she was supposed to be cold, I guess she really isn't cold person_", I blushed as well as I remembered what just happened lately, we immediately took a seat as Ji suggested to seat near Elsa, by mean we he meant I, of course he said that indirectly but it was fairly obvious. I looked at Elsa again then she caught me looking at her then we both looked away blushing, suddenly the Teacher came.

~After class~

We left the class and saw Anna and Miwayumi waiting for us, we walked towards them greeted, we talked about some stuff as my dad came, he honk the horn on his car as I bid farewell to my friends then ran toward my dad as I opened the door then went inside and closed it afterwards, I opened the window as I waved at my friends and they waved back at me, I smiled as I felt great on having friends for the first time. My dad asked "So, Hiccup, how was your first day at school?", I smiled at him then said "it was great", he smiled back then nodded, I spoke "Thanks dad for bringing me here", he laughed heartily then said "No problem son", we may have been live at Berk, but Dad seems to be have connection to rich people.

~**Ji's POV~**

Kristoff asked "Alright Ji, what happened?", I smirked, this caught the attention of the two girls, Miwayumi asked "What's Kristoff talking about?", I chuckled slightly then said "Hiccup..", she raised an eyebrow as Anna asked "what about him?", I said smiling "You're sister's in pain, it seems that her teeth hit something soft but hard", Anna nodded then said a bit worried tone "So what has it got to do with Hiccup?", I smirked then said "Hiccup's lip have a small cut on it", they thought for a second but didn't seem to understand what I was implying, I sighed then said "Hiccup and Elsa kissed", Anna and Miwayumi widened their eyes as they jaw dropped then exclaimed in unison "WHAT?!", I immediately covered my ears, Kristoff dead paned "Way too blunt buddy…", I shrugged then said "But it still did happen", Anna spoke a bit happily and spoke "Oh my God, Elsa's first kiss is Hiccup", she knew that Hiccup is a very kind person if the two would be together she would definitely would be fine by it.

She squealed in delight as Miwayumi asked "so how did the two kissed, I doubt that either of them just kissed randomly", I smirked then said "Actually that's what just happened", Anna and Miwayumi jaw dropped as Kristoff and I laughed at them as I said "Just kidding, they bumped each other, since the two was rushing that they didn't even bother to look at their surroundings, as they bump Hiccup's lip pressed on Elsa's teeth hard, that's why it has a cut on it", Anna and Miwayumi sighed in relief as they both glared at me then Anna said seriously "Don't ever joke about my sister", I smiled softly and said "Of course, you love your sister dearly.. but who knows he might help her to come out of her shell after all she did observed him thoroughly and blushed at the time she got caught by him", Anna smiled then said "Wow, I guess your right", Kristoff asked "So how are we gonna do this? Prom?", Miwayumi said with a eat shitting grin on her face "Definitely, Elsa always seem to win without even trying, we just needed Hiccup to be the Homecoming King for Elsa".

Anna and Miwayumi nodded at each other as I asked with unamused look "Really?.. that fast, it has completely high chance of back fire you know", they both and sighed as Kristoff spoke "I know how about, we invite Elsa to come with us making the two hang out and after awhile we invite the two in a blind date to each other, they'll definitely wouldn't know what coming towards them", we all nodded.

I spoke "Alright, we'll go with Kristoff's plan then to Miwayumi and Anna's plan so now tomorrow Anna you invite Elsa to join in cafeteria with us", Anna nodded then replied determined "Will do", Kristoff chuckled lightly at her, then Miwayumi spoke "Hey Ji, we should try to invite them to the amusement park, since Hiccup is new here we might as well use it as an opportunity to bring the two together", I thought for a moment "_Or we could pretend to be the bad guy and make Hiccup look like the hero, but it has a terrible backfire_", then I nodded and said "I guess that's a great idea", she smiled at me then squealed.

I spoke teasingly to Anna and Kristoff "We can also make a double date", Miwayumi asked "Double date?", I smirked then said "Oh, you know, Kristoff and Anna dating and all, we might as well make it a double date to add Hiccup and Elsa", Anna sighed as Kristoff blushed, Anna spoke "I can't actually believe that I'll be joining in plan to make my sister fall for guy she just met that we don't even know about completely", I sighed then said "Yeah, but I can tell Hiccup's a nice person and wouldn't become like Hans, I know… I felt that he was very lonely in his life", Miwayumi patted my back as she said solemnly "Ji..", Anna sighed "fine… but if he hurt my sister, he won't be able to reproduce", Kristoff flinched since we both knew what she meant

**So, will Elsa and Hiccup have powers or Either of them have or None of them, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welp, it's decided that this fanfic, Welp, since many wanted them to have powers well, granted but of course dont expect much with their powers.**

** 5/22/14: Fixed some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train you dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 2: Surprise?**

**~Hiccup's Room~**

**-**DUSK-

Dad left for a while to get some groceries. I was working on my room, doing assignments and stuff, eventually after finishing half of it. I stood up and walked towards the window and opened it, after opening it I saw a dark haired puppy across the street, breathing heavily as it's right lower leg seems to be missing, I thought it was probably birth defects, I looked at him and saw myself before, young, vulnerable, weak and desperately wanted to live, not survive but to live. I quickly ran out of my room then out of my house and rushed towards the puppy, but of course I had to look of for any cars passing through the road. I carried him over to my house at my room then fed him slowly, he still can't eat well since he's severely weakened. I looked over his missing leg and thought for a second, I took measure tape as I measured his other leg, I left him for a bit complete with some food and water when he needed.

I went to the garage as I took a 3-by-4 wood as I drew some basis of a leg to replace the puppy's missing limb and adjustable so when he grew it wouldn't be a problem, I shaped the wood to a somewhat square shape with smooth edges, I took a drill then created hole a hole where I can put a metal rod but with a flat square end, it took hours to complete it, eventually my dad came and asked "Son, what are you doing?", I replied while not taking my eyes off the prosthetic leg "Oh, well.. I found a puppy and he's missing a limb so I thought I could give him a prosthetic leg", he nodded and said "Well, you took him so he's your responsibility", I looked at him then nodded and said "I will dad..", his face softened as he continued to walk wherever he was going, I wipe some sweat then took the prosthetic leg then went back towards my room. I looked at him his eyes were half lidded as he stare at me, I look at him sadly then walked towards him then kneeled and petted him earning a whimper from the poor puppy.

I spoke solemnly "Don't worry bud, I won't hurt you", he stopped whimpering as he just close his eyes due to exhaustion, I whispered at him "_Rest well buddy_", I stood up as I look at the clock it says '11:35 pm', I thought sarcastically "_wow I can't believe dad took allot of time just to buy groceries, now I need something to strap this prostethic leg to… hmm.._", I thought for a moment on what should I name the poor dog, he's still a puppy so he's probably has no teeth yet the I thought "_no teeth… that's it! I'll call him Toothless_", I nodded at my decision. I suddenly remembered that I still have homework to do, I quickly rushed towards the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich and created some more for later snack, I went to my room as I quickly sat and place the plate of sandwiches at the other table. I opened my notebook as I continued my homework, it took awhile as I look at my clock and says '2:47 am', I thought "_crud.._", I set up alarm incase that I won't wake up early, I lazily walked towards my bed then lie over it as I sleep.

~4 hours and 13 minutes later~

-DAY-

The alarm rang as I tiredly woke up, I sat up then yawned tiredly as I extended my arms and stretched. I decided to just hit the showers to at least that may wake me up, after awhile I came down stairs as I quickly took some bread didn't even bother to toast it, dad saw that I was completely sleep deprived, he asked "Are you alright son?", I nodded then I remembered that I still didn't have food for Toothless, I immediately took some milk and poor it in a bottle, I rushed towards my room as I took a cushion to place the bottle near Toothless as the nipple facing downward for Toothless to easily just suck out the milk. I then remembered that I also forgot my pack, I looked at the table and saw that my notebook is still there, I quickly took the notebook and put it on my pack at my shoulder as I rushed downstairs as I looked at my watch it says '7:30 am", I rushed towards the bus stop, after few minutes the bus came as I entered, I greeted the bus driver then I noticed something then thought "_Hmm.. how come Anna and Kristoff doesn't use bus_", I just shrug it off as I find a seat behind a napping Ji and Miwayumi as usual Miwayumi was still napping on Ji's shoulder.

~**Arenhigh**~

-DAY-

After awhile we arrived, I looked around and saw Ji and Miwayumi walking towards Anna and Kristoff. I walked towards them to greet them, we greeted each other as Kristoff asked "Hiccup are you alright? You look tired", I yawned then replied "Ah, well I haven't had some sleep", Ji spoke "Probably because of Mr. Weselton's homework right?", I nodded then said "yeah, his homework is a slave driver", we all chuckled at this statement. Suddenly Anna spoke "Elsa!", I looked at where she was looking at as she waved her hand, I saw Elsa still looking beautiful, I blushed at that thought as I immediately shrugged it off as Anna continued "Over here Elsa, come join us".

**Elsa's POV**

I heard my sister called me as I looked at where the sound came from, I saw her with her friend but to my surprise that she was with Hiccup, I looked at him deeply as I blushed profusely, I tried to recompose myself as I thought "_Come on Elsa, he's just another guy.. another cute guy… No Elsa don't think of something like that, remember Hans cheated on you and tried to hurt you and your sister.._" I frowned at remembering that painful memory. I walked towards them hesitantly, as I approached them I noticed Hiccup's lip has cut on it, I remember about what happened yesterday that I accidentally kissed Hiccup, I blushed furiously at that thought, sure I had a boyfriend but we never really kissed or anything, we hugged but that's all there's to it, he noticed me looking at him. I immediately looked away as I said "Let's go or else we're gonna be late", Ji spoke "She's right-", Ji paused as he rushed towards Hiccup then caught a rugby ball hurled towards Hiccup's head, he gripped the ball tightly as it popped.

**Hiccup's POV**

I gasped as Hans and group came, one of his thug spoke "What the heck man? Why did you pop the ball", Ji retorted with half lidded eyes "why did you threw a ball at a crowded place?", they weren't able to retort as Han's thugs was about to gang up on Ji as Miwayumi and Kristoff stood beside him, Anna and Elsa didn't stood beside him since they're not capable of defending themselves from such as 'thugs' and they knew what kind of person Hans really is. Hans spotted Elsa beside Hiccup then approached her spoke "Settle down… there's no need for starting trouble, besides I wouldn't wanna be late for class", he grabbed Elsa's hand as he bowed slowly as he was about to kiss Elsa's hand but suddenly I snatcher her arm as I yanked it out from Hans grip, he glared at me as I glared back at him then he just walked away as his thugs left with him.

**Anna's POV**

I smiled at Hiccup on how he defended her sister, I noticed that my sister blushed furiously at the moment Hiccup and Hans glared each other, of course she tried to act cold again as she composed herself then snatched her arm back, Hiccup apologized "I'm sorry", he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I giggled silently at them, Miwayumi spoke "that was quite a show Hiccup, very impressive but for now Hans is right we should go now while we still have time, Weselton has strict policies on tardiness", we all nodded as Miwayumi and I separated from the others and headed back to our respective class, I thought "_I guess Ji could be right… Hiccup's really a nice guy…_".

**Hiccup's POV**

We went back to our class I noticed that Elsa has a tint red on her cheeks while Kristoff was smiling and Ji smirking, I sweated nervously as they acted a bit weird, after awhile we arrived at our classroom then sat on our respective seats, I looked around and saw Kristoff, I felt bad Kristoff since his seat was far from us then I looked at Elsa who was staring at me then looked away in a some sort of snob, I sweat dropped but couldn't help but to stare and admired her beauty, after a few minutes I noticed that she kept glancing back and forth towards me as I realize that I was staring too long, I blushed then whispered "_Sorry.._", she tried to look at me straight face then nodded, I looked in front of me and saw Ji who seemed to be in a deep thought as he stared outside the window.

**Ji's POV**

I carefully looked towards Hiccup and Elsa as they somewhat interacted, I saw how they just made themselves look like fools, I laughed inward as I thought "_Second day and you've completely breaking outer shells, wow, I hope that thought about you making Elsa came out of her shell to be True_", I noticed that he was turning around to face me as I quickly looked outside as I stare outside the window.

**Hiccup's POV**

Mr. Weselton came as I prepared myself then took out my notebook, but then I realized that I forgot my pen at my room, I sweated nervously as I whispered towards Ji "_Psst.. psst.. Ji_", he seemed to not noticed my whispering, after few tries and still not responding, I sighed as I looked around and saw the Elsa is the only possible person to be able to borrow a pen since the person behind me looks very intimidating and pissed off, I don't have the guts to disturbed a pissed off guy. I remained looking forward as I whispered to Elsa "_Psst.._", she heard it as she looked around, I whispered again "_Psst.. Elsa.._", I looked at her without turning my head, she looked at me with a confused look, I whispered again "_May I borrow an extra pen if you have please_", she stared at me for a second then she took an extra pen as she lamely tried to give it to me as if she was giving me an illegal drug, she immediately faced forwards as she looked at me with the corner of her eyes, I smiled at her and whispered "_Thanks_", she looked down.

**Elsa's POV**

I looked down as I tried to hide my blush, he seemed to have not noticed as I sighed in relief, a folded paper was thrown at my table, I unfolded it and looked at it, it was doodle of Ji himself giving thumbs up. I looked at him and saw the he smirked then I saw another folded paper that came from my left, I unfolded it as I looked at it, it says 'Wanna go out for lunch later?', I looked at the person on my left then pointed someone at the back with his thumb. I saw Hans who was smiling innocently at me with a look of gesturing 'What do you say?', I looked forward again then sighed as I thought "_I hope Anna invites me to have a lunch with her, I can't stand being around that jerk and pretend as if nothing happened_".

~**Cafeteria**~

-DAY-

**Hiccup's POV**

After awhile of class we headed towards the cafeteria, I noticed that Elsa wasn't near to be seen and thought "_I wonder where did Elsa went, maybe she takes lunch somewhere else or she doesn't at all_". Ji, Kristoff and I immediately looked for a table as we decided who take the first shift and the second but of course we have to wait for the girls to come, we used the term shift to know who will sit and wait until the other came so once that the other one came he/she'll sit to reserved the spot we sit on, we played rock papers scissors but then Ji spoke "It's just you two, I don't mind being the last", we played, I won then I smiled triumph as Kristoff grunted childish as I chuckled lightly and Ji tipping his hat downward a bit then smiled, after awhile the girls came, Anna and Miwayumi spoke in unison "Hey guys", we greeted back, Miwayumi immediately took away Ji's hat as she put it in her bag/purse. Ji pouted much to Miwayumi's pleasure, then I noticed that Elsa's with them, Anna spoke "Guys, if you don't mind I brought my sister along", we all nodded in acceptance.

Anna sat between Kristoff and Miwayumi, as I found myself in between of Ji and Elsa, I found this very awkward position as I realize that I still haven't returned her pen yet and I planned to borrow one from Ji, I was gonna say something when suddenly Hans and his thugs came, I looked at Ji who smirked he left us as I excused myself as I forgot that I don't have beverage yet so I left a few seconds after him, I bought some milk as I opened it then headed back and saw that Han's was gripping Elsa's arm tightly as she was struggling to get away from him, I rushed towards them as I took his hand off Elsa as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist then pushed Hans away, Hans stumbled back as he slipped then fall.

**Elsa's POV**

I was completely stunned as he wrapped his arms on me, I could practically feel his toned arm around my waist as I blushed, I looked down to hide my blushed then I was him pushed Hans easily, I admired the strength that Hiccup displayed as I felt my heart skipped a beat, Hans immediately stood up as he was about to retaliate at Hiccup but suddenly we heard Ji exclaimed "Watch out!", then saw a canned drink hurling towards Hans, Hans just looked towards where the sound came from as he saw a can inching from his face as he got hit in the face at his right eye, we looked at Ji as we saw him out of balanced or at least that's what he wants us to think. Hans stumbled a bit as spoke "This isn't over Hiccup and Ji", they walked away while Hans was clutching is right eye. We walked towards Ji, Hiccup still haven't realize that his hand is on my waist, I faked coughed , he looked at me confused as I politely pointed at my waist. We looked away blushing profusely as I said "Thanks…", he replied lamely "uh.. no problem".

**Hiccup's POV**

We looked at Ji who was brushing off some dirt as if the fall didn't even hurt a bit, he spoke "Nice one Hiccup", I smiled at him and said "Thanks, if it wasn't for your fake fall we would've been in a bigger mess", he smiled as he said smiling "Oh, so you've noticed", we chuckled a bit as we headed back to Kristoff and others, we saw them eating as if nothing happened, Ji asked "so what happened to let's eat together?", Miwayumi smirked as she mimicked what Ji said yesterday "Hungry, I refused to starve myself", Ji sighed as we chuckled except him, we sat down in still same spot, I looked at Elsa and saw her arm was bruised, I asked "Are you alright", she smiled lightly as she said "I'm alright", I nodded as I looked at the guys and saw their faced was completely shell shocked except Ji who just focused eating who didn't even bother to listen, I asked at them "What?", Anna asked "Elsa… did you just smiled?", I replied "yea she did so what?", Anna, Kristoff and Miwayumi looked at me incredulously then I looked at Elsa who was raising an eyebrow.

After that even we just continued eating with a complete awkward silent, I asked "So, what are you guys acting strange?", they sweated nervously as Ji spoke "Well.. it seems that Elsa or should I saw Ice queen smiled which is extremely rare", I looked at Elsa who was fidgeting a bit then I said "O…kay… soo we might as well head back to our respective classes, we don't wanted to be late, and Elsa, may I just keep the pen for today, I kinda left mine at my room", she turned around then stuttered a bit as she spoke "S-sure", I raised an eyebrow as I spoke "Thanks", we parted ways for now as we headed back to class. Kristoff whispered towards me "_Nice, going with the forgot the pen style aren't we_", I blushed as I slumped a bit I whispered back "_Look, I just really forgot my pen alright_", Kristoff just kept smiling at me then I noticed that Elsa remained at the back and was thankful that she didn't heard any of what they've talked about.

**Elsa's POV **

We parted ways with Anna and Miwayumi, well I wouldn't be surprise if the two felt bad that they couldn't come with us, after all they're still freshmen, suddenly I heard a feint whisper as I saw that Kristoff and Hiccup whispering something, I tried to get near them but I just couldn't hear them completely, I sighed in defeat, I noticed that he was gonan turn around to look back as I just kept facing forward to look like as I just watching where I am going, he looked forward again much to my relief, we just headed towards our class.

~Few hours later~

The class for today was finished as we outside this time I stayed with Hiccup's group as they would be with my sister, after thinking awhile ago I decided to at least hang around with my sister. We saw them patiently waiting for us as they chat a bit, we walked towards them we greeted each other as Hiccup spoke "Uh.. Elsa here you go", he handed me the pen I lent him this morning I took it from his grasp as he spoke "Thanks", I nodded and said shyly "No problem", suddenly I saw a rugby ball hurling towards Hiccup again, I exclaimed "Watch out!".

**Welp, so far I thought that this is the best part to cut the story so yeah, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna stick with empathy for them to become closer and also time I guess**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 3: Hans **

**Elsa's POV**

Time went slow as I watched the ball hurled towards Hiccup, I thought "_Hiccup! No!_", I watched the ball hit towards Hiccup, the ball hit the back of Hiccup's head. Time resumed to its normal pace, I watched Hiccup stumble as he clutched his head in pain then he groaned, I immediately check him his either fine or damaged, I looked at the others as I saw different emotions, sadness, astonishment, anger and rage. Anna closed her mouth as I can see tears building on her eyes as Miwayumi's eyes were widened in shock, Kristoff frowned as I clearly can see that his really angry but what scared me the look Ji's face, pure rage, he walk towards when the ball landed as he bent down and took it he seemed to began to calm as I can see again the blank look on his face, Hans and his thugs came as one his thug spoke "Ah, you've found the ball, may I have it back", Ji just gripped the rugby ball tightly with a half lidded eyes staring at Hans and his thugs, the ball exploded as he just threw it back at him, not hard just a regular pass.

The thug spoke "What the heck was did you do that for?!", he gripped Ji's shirt. Hiccup recovered from his daze as we walked towards Ji as the others followed, the thug spoke "That's the second ball that you've popped asshole!", Ji yawned in mockery as he replied "That's the second time you've threw a ball in public", the other thug spoke with a hint of smug tone "Come on man, it was just an accident", Ji politely spoke "Will you please get your hand off me", the thugs just laughed at him, Hiccup was gonna retaliate but I just held his wrist, he looked at me in confusion as I just shook my head, I don't know if Ji can handle this situation but I won't let them harm Hiccup again, Ji gripped the thug's arm with his left hand that still holding on to his shirt as he used his right hand to uppercut his wrist making the thug's wrist completely dislocated, the thug screamed in agony as Ji glared at them, Hans just watched as his thugs charged at Ji, Ji stood as he waited for the right time, my grip slipped as Hiccup ran towards the Thug behind Ji, the first thug just cocked his fist then punched Ji, Ji just crouched down to avoid the punch.

Much to the Thug's surprise that suddenly he realized that Hiccup's fist was inching on his face, Hiccup twisted his waist to give more force in the punch, the punch went in contact as the it hit the thug's nose, the thug stumble back a bit as he began to feel dizzy then passed out then suddenly another thug charge Hiccup's side, Hiccup noticed it as the thug just kept charging then Ji swiped the Thug's feet with his feet, the thug slipped as the momentum just too much to make him fall, Hiccup used the momentum as he gripped his right fist with his left hand then aimed his elbow the thugs face then he put allot of force on his elbow for it to make a great impact on the guy's face, it resulted as the thug got hit on the face giving him a black eye, Hans spoke "That's enough, you win this round Hiccup, but this isn't over yet, you better prepare yourself and you too Ji for we would have the last laugh", Ji spoke to Miwayumi "Did you get that?", we looked at Miwayumi who secretly filmed what just happened. Hiccup asked "What the heck is that guy's problem?".

Kristoff, Anna and Miwayumi sighed then Ji explained "Well, it seems that he thinks that you and Elsa are a thing now", Hiccup and I blushed as Hiccup asked "Why the heck would he think that? It's not like Elsa would actually like me that much". I felt a sting on my heart as much to me what he said was true but I can't help to feel sadden, Miwayumi sighed then answered "Well, he's kinda possessive and seeing you close to Elsa just ticked him off", Hiccup and I blushed then he spoke sarcastically "Oh great.. it's only been three days in this town and I already have a psycho dude wants to kill me, what's next Anna and Kristoff are a thing now?", Miwayumi fake coughed and said "They already are, long ago actually". Anna and Kristoff chuckled lightly at Hiccup as he sighed then asked "So, what should we do? I don't want a psycho to stalk me because he thinks Elsa actually likes me, as if that could even happen", at that words I felt as if something was pulled out of my chest, it hurt deeply but I had to compose myself and conceal my emotions.

**Hiccup's POV**

As much as I would like to be close with Elsa but it would be just too fast, I mean it's been only three days since we meet. She's allot like Astrid, beautiful, popular and intelligent so she's way out of my league. Ji spoke "well, we could at least walk together, I mean we are going in just one direction", I asked "yea but how about those three?", Miwayumi smiled "Well, as much it is awkwardly convenient but we all are neighbors", I jaw dropped at that statement and said unsure "Alright..". We started to walk to our homes as I thought "_I always thought Elsa and Anna too look like rich people, probably they live in a mansion or a big house_". We walked in a quiet peaceful breeze but suddenly we saw Hans and his thugs in front of us, they were 6 of them this time. I spoke sarcastically "Oh great… just when I thought I would finally have a peace of mind when the assholes came back", the thugs encircled us, they weren't many people at the time so we couldn't ask for help.

Ji spoke lazily "Ugh… look we got no time for this… I still got to feed my dog", I agreed "Yeah, me too", Hans spoke "too bad, but it seems that neither of you will ever get the chance to feed them at all", he snapped his finger as they approached us slowly then suddenly charged, we covered Anna and Elsa. Ji shoved his hands on his pocket as hekept side stepping, avoiding them with ease but suddenly Hans charged behind him while was distracted, he pulled out a knife then lounged forward, he managed hit Ji as Ji just punched him away, Hans smirked as Ji tried to not let the wound affect him. Kristoff kept blocking attacks and countering them when they already attacked, but to my surprise Miwayumi is dominating them, with a pair of scissors, she flicked her hand a bit as she swing her hand then started to cut the thugs, I just managed to knock over 2 guys while Miwayumi took down 4 of them easily, I walked slowly towards Ji then whispered "_Remind me to not make her mad_", Ji shrugged then nodded. Anna rushed towards Miwayumi then her eyes gleamed with admiration and said "That's soo COOL! Miwayumi", Miwayumi posed then blew her pair of scissors as if it was a gun.

She spoke lamely "Nah, it's nothing", suddenly Ji stumbled a bit then fell to his knees then Hans laughed maniacally as we looked at him then started retreating with his thugs, we didn't bother to care about them as we just rushed towards Ji. Anna spoke "Ji, we got to get him to the hospital quick, we could call for an ambulance but it's near so we could just take him there". Kristoff nodded then lifted Ji's right arm then hang it on his shoulder for support, Miwayumi did the same as well, Ji wanted to protest and said that he could walk but Miwayumi just lightly punched his shoulder then said "Idiot, you need help, please just let us help you", Ji sighed in defeat and said weakly "fine…". Anna spoke "Hiccup, Elsa you two go on ahead, we'll take Ji to the hospital", I nodded dumbfounded as Elsa spoke seem hesitantly "S-sure", we split up as I can see the worry on their faces, Elsa and I started to continue to walk, I looked over to Elsa who seemed to be in a deep thought, I asked "Alright spill it, what do you know about that Hans psycho?", Elsa looked at me then flinched a bit then sighed, she answered "Well… he's an asshole who tried to hurt me and my sister..", she looked down sadly as I felt guilty, I spoke solemnly "Sorry…".

I noticed that she was covering her arm, I asked "are you alright?", she winced slightly then replied "yea.. I'm fine", it would be a bit believable if she didn't winced, I grabbed her uninjured arm gently as we both stopped, she spoke "What the heck are you doing? Unhand me you brute", I just stared at her in concern.

**Elsa's POV**

The moment that I saw the concern look on Hiccups face, I felt an electricity flowed in my body for a bit then sighed in defeat, I looked away as he looked at my bruised arm, he spoke "Elsa, things like this should be treated not left alone", he paused for a bit then continued "let's stop by my house for a minute so we could put some ice on it", I blushed at what he just said but seeing the concerned look on his face just made me felt safe and a bit comfortable, I nodded then said "Alright", we walked a for awhile. We reached Hiccup's house it was fairly sized not too big and not too small, he opened the door as he walked in, I hesitantly followed as I thought that he may do something horrible to me. He quickly walked towards the kitchen as he took some ice and milk, I thought "_What the heck is he supposed to do with that milk?_", he wrapped the ice on a clean cloth and gave it to me as headed upstairs with a bottle of mild, I felt curious of what he's gonna do with the milk upstairs.

I carefully followed him, I walked silently as I saw a room slightly opened and guessed that it could be Hiccup's, I was gonna walk away not wanting to disturb him but I heard a feint voice "It's okay buddy… so how you doing?", then suddenly I head a quiet bark, it was a bit enthusiastic but weak, I slowly crept towards Hiccup's room as I took a peek, I was surprised on the revelation I saw a limping puppy nudging a kneeling Hiccup with friendly affection, the puppy then noticed my presence as he growled, Hiccup looked confused as he asked the puppy "What's the matter bud?", the puppy then glared at me, Hiccup looked at where the puppy was glaring, I took a step back then Hiccup stood up and opened the door, he looked at me and surprised and asked "Did you need something?", I shook my head and said "no, sorry I was just curious why you brought a milk upstairs when you could just drink it down stairs".

Hiccup shook his head and said "That was not for me but for him", he pointed towards the puppy, then continued "So yeah.. Toothless, meet Elsa" he pointed his hand towards me then he spoke "Elsa, meet Toothless", he pointed his hands towards Toothless, the puppy still growled, he just walked over him then kneeled, he started to pet Toothless, Toothless collapsed then purred much to his delight, Hiccup then thought for a second, he stood up then walked over his desk and took a wood that had metal that connected to it, he then started to unstrapped his belt, I blushed and covered my face with my hands but I felt like my hands opening a bit to at least create enough vision to peek at his body if ever he planned to strip down, I silently cursed my hormones at that, then it surprised me that he didn't stripped but instead he went to the closet and took two belts then somewhat attached it to the thing, he then walked towards Toothless who was wagging his tail in happiness, Hiccup connected the thing on Toothless's missing limb, I now realized that it was a prosthetic leg for Toothless. He spoke "well buddy, I hope you'd be fine with that, I'm sorry that it's the only thing I could do", I felt my heart beat rapidly as my cheeks heated up, I felt admiration towards Hiccup's kindness.

Toothless then tried walking with his new artificial leg, he stumbled a bit but didn't fell, Hiccup was there to assist, ready to support when he would fell, I watched them for a bit then I realize that I have to place the ice on my arm, I gently placed the ice on my arm as I felt It's stings lessen a bit, few minutes later as I watched Hiccup and Toothless play a bit, I couldn't help but to giggle sometime when Toothless dominates Hiccup despite their size. We talked for a bit, I learned soo many things about Hiccup, he was sort off like me but it seems that he lived in an opposite way of how I live, he lived with constant berate of other and sometimes himself but even that he lived with freedom, while I lived in a constant praise and admiration of others but never had freedom, they always wanted me to be someone they want not what I wanted. Hiccup spoke "Alright let me take a look on your arm", he walked towards me then gently held my arm as he inspected it then said "Alright, it seems that bruise stopped spreading, now you need to go home and put a warm compress on it", I nodded then kissed his cheek in gratitude.

I spoke "Thanks",he looked away as I could still see his face getting redder, I couldn't help myself but to giggle at that sight, he replied still avoiding eye contact at me "No problem", we walked downstairs as we saw his dad, we could practically see the shock and proud on his face , his dad spoke "Ahem.. Hiccup, it's nice to see you bringing your lovely 'friend' to your house but I just hope that whatever you did upstairs wasn-", Hiccup and I blushed profusely as Hiccup immediately defended "No, dad we didn't do anything like that", his dad smiled and said "Good, as much as I'd like grand kids but it'll be too early don't ya think", Hiccup spoke "look dad, we didn't do anything beside healing her?", Stoick raised an eyebrow and asked "Exactly what kind of healing, did you put your thermometer inside her?", Hiccup and I blushed furiously as I spoke "No, we didn't do anything like that", I kept glancing over Hiccup who just buried his face on his hands in embarrassment.

His dad just laughed and said "Relax kids, I'm just messing with you, now it's practically late so Hiccup why don't you escort this lovely lady back to her house", Hiccup nodded said "okay", we walked outside as then towards my house, I lead the way. Hiccup spoke "Should we call your sister? We could get an update on what happened to Ji", I nodded as we stopped a bit then took out my phone as I dialed her number. We waited for a few seconds until Anna answered her phone, Anna answered, I asked "So, how's Ji doing?", Anna replied "Well, he suffered severe bleeding luckily Miwayumi was blood type AB positive and Ji was also AB positive, anyways I'm heading back now, Kristoff will make sure I get home safe and sound so don't worry", I sighed for a bit then replied "fine", Anna suddenly asked "So how was your walk with Hiccup?", I blushed for a moment and said "It's fine, we had to stop a bit in his house as we put some ice on my bruise, no thanks to the that asshole", I could practically hear Anna giggling, she spoke "Alright, later, give me all the juicy details, bye", I faced palm at my sister's wrong accusation. She ended the call as I put my cel on my pocket then sighed, we continued to walk as Hiccup asked "So how's Ji".

I sighed then replied "He's fine, though he did suffered severe blood loss, thankfully Miwayumi was there to save him", Hiccup sighed in relief then said "Those two might seem to be water and oil but still managed to stick together", he chuckled a little at his own statement, I replied "Yeah..", I glanced over him, he caught me looking at him then asked "what?", I looked away then replied "So, why did you decided to take Toothless?", he sighed for a bit then replied "Well.. at first I feel terrible on his condition, when I saw him, I saw myself, wanting to live, not to survive but to live… like I said before, I wasn't exactly what people wanted me to be til my father realized that I won't be what he wanted me to be so he decided to accept that fact, I was soo grateful for him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even met you guys", he then whispered the last part "_Specially you…_", I blushed at that statement and pretended to have not heard what he just said. We walked a for a while in a complete awkward silence.

We arrived on a huge mansion, he looked at the mansion in a awe and said "Wow, this place is huge". I giggled a bit then said "Uh, well Hiccup, thanks again", he nodded and said "No problem, and don't forget to put some warm compress on it", I replied "I wil-", suddenly I was cut off by a whistle that sounded behind me, we looked at where the sound came from and we saw Kristoff and Anna smiling. Anna rushed towards me, Kristoff followed in a bit slower pace, Anna tackle hug/glomp me as I stumbled a bit but balanced immediately, Kristoff spoke "Well, I certainly did thought that you'd be already home by now, but it seems that you two had a change of plans, so what did you guys do?", Hiccup spoke obliviously "Well after you guys left I noticed that Elsa was in pain due to the bruise that the dickwad left so we had to stop by my house to prevent the bruise to spread", Anna and Kristoff smirked as Anna said "Alright, thank you Hiccup for taking good **care** of my sister", she stressed out the word care in a sarcastic way, Hiccup raised an eyebrow as I looked down trying to hide the blush.

Hiccup spoke "Alright since we're already here so, see you guys tomorrow", we all nodded as we bid farewell to each other.

**Thanks for reading guys, if pairing were based on similar powers that would be ridiculous no offence Jelsa is just weird, cuz it was modern time when people did actually can see Jack plus if having ice powers deserved him to be with Elsa then why not Sub-zero from Mortal Kombat or Toshiro from bleach, so yeah no offence just a thought.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 4: Feelings?**

**Elsa's POV**

Anna and I walked towards our house as she just kept following me behind, we arrived at the kitchen as I took a kettle then poured some water on it and put it on a stove as I turned on the stove, after awhile the kettle is warmed as it whistled, I let it cool for a bit then poured it on a water bag and slowly put it on my bruised arm, twenty minutes later, I went to my room as I will bid goodnight for her since she didn't even left my side, but then suddenly she spoke "Spill it", I asked confused "Spill what?". She grinned then asked "What did you do in Hiccup's house?", I sighed then calmly said "Like I said he just put some ice on my bruise", Anna smirked then asked "Anything else?", I thought for a second then remembered Toothless. I spoke "Ah yes.." I paused for a moment as Anna spoke enthusiastically "I knew it! So what did you two do?", I just shrugged then said "Well he introduced to me Toothless, watched them two played in his room, fed him and that's about it".

Anna spoke with gleam with her eyes, I sweat dropped at her antic then she asked "Woah, you've been in his room?", I nodded then said "Yes, why?", Anna then smirked and asked "Are you sure you didn't do anything else in Hiccup's room?". She paused for a bit then gasped as her eyes widened then asked "Did you two?", I blushed profusely and replied harsh than I planned "No!", she looked at me confused, I explained "no, we didn't do anything beside anything what I just said", she sighed in relief then said "That's good, as much as I see Hiccup as a nice person, I still wouldn't like for him to go that fast, I mean you two already kissed and based on what I observed I guess you two just made your first kiss". I looked away as I asked "What are you talking about? We didn't even kiss, and how would you know that Hiccup haven't even kissed someone yet besides his family?", Anna spoke teasingly "Tsk, tsk, tsk, lying to your own sister, Ji already figured it out on the first day, just like he said on the first day I noticed that you have been covering your mouth and by the looks of it you've been in pain and for Hiccup well he didn't hide it, a cut on his lip and your teeth aching soo much coincidence", I blushed at her statement and thought "_Ji knew from the beginning, oh crud_".

Anna's smiled grew larger as she continued "and as for knowing that Hiccup haven't kissed anybody…" she paused as she frowned sadly then continued "Well… he's just like you sometimes", I raised an eyebrow in confusion then thought "_Like me…_", I asked "what are you talking about?", she sighed then said "Well, he might smile in front of us, but I know you, you may be able to hide your negative emotions from others but not me and Ji, we both know what you've been through as for Hiccup we could see that he had the same look you had despite of him smiling and laughing at times, someone who's afraid of people", I just stared at her contemplating on this revelation as I realized on how Hiccup's empathy towards almost everything, with that puppy he even saw himself on that poor dog. Anna spoke "So Elsa, please be nice with Hiccup, you may despise guys but he's a guy who had been so similar to you", I glared at her then asked "Why are you so keen on Hiccup and I should be together?", she replied with tearful eyes "Because, it takes a person who understood someone's pain for that person can actually mend a broken person, Elsa, I love you but you just push everyone away, Hiccup isn't Hans, you've been in his house, so did he even took an advantage on you?".

I felt guilty by the words that she just said, I sighed then replied "No… he was just been a sweet man to me, thank you Anna", she smiled then said "No problem, just if Hiccup turned out to be the person you would like, don't push him away, he might be your partner, everyone deserves happiness, so why not you", at those words Anna left me as I contemplated on what she just said as I thought "_Maybe… maybe not, if ever that I found a special person for me, I hope that he doesn't let me go…_", I entered my room then closed my door as I walked towards a mirror then asked myself "is Hiccup the one who could make me happy?", I looked away from the mirror as I continued "or be a nightmare just like Hans?", I sighed with this unsure feelings, I slowly walked towards my bed then lied on it, I just kept thinking on what Anna said and Hiccup's actions, it seems that Hiccup was seeming to be a very sweet caring person, I just kept thinking as I fell asleep.

~Few days later~

~**Hiccup's Room**~

-Day-

-Saturday-

**Hiccup's POV**

It's morning and Saturday so it means no classes, I woke up Toothless as I got him to get up without stumbling like the first time he used the prosthetic leg, he's very mischievous a very clever puppy, his dark fur makes him hard to detect at night as he could blend easily with the dark, he is now more active, too active if you'd asked me, I casually walked towards him as I pat my lap where he could lie down, he lied down on my lap as I just gently pressed the nipple of the bottle on his mouth as he just happily sucked out the milk, suddenly my door burst out open as I saw Anna, Kristoff and a very distant Elsa, when I said distant I meant just farther from me, I exclaimed in shock "WHAT THE?! What the heck are you guys doing here?", they ignored my question as they just spoke in unison "Awwww… he's so cute", I sighed then asked "Ugh… guys what are you guys doing here?", Kristoff replied "Well, we headed here to pick you up, so we could pick up Ji at the hospital", Anna walked towards me then started to pet Toothless much to Toothless's delight as he purred while sucking milk.

I frowned sadly knowing Ji's condition as I realized that Miwayumi wasn't with them, I asked "so where's Miwayumi?", Kristoff smiled then said "Oh, well she's already there, she never left except when she had to go to school but always immediately go back to hospital, it's weird that they seem to be arguing as always but more like berating but despite that it may sounds 'unfriendly' they're still the bestest friends of each other". We all smiled at that statement, we waited for a while for Toothless to finish the whole bottle, Anna and Elsa just petted Toothless on my lap to kill time but I sometimes noticed that Elsa was glancing secretly towards me, it weirded me out but at the same time it made my heart flutter as I felt that a weight on my chest had been lifted. We walked out of my house, I refused to leave my Toothless as I carried him, he wasn't ready for distant walking more like only few meters before he becomes extremely tired , Kristoff spoke "Aren't gonna leave your dog at home? Pets aren't allowed in the Hospital", I replied lamely "Well the keyword is 'in' so there's your answer".

Anna asked confused "You're not coming?", Elsa frowned a bit but managed to immediately wipe it off on her face as I replied "I am, just not inside, I don't want to leave Toothless alone…", I looked at Toothless on as he gummy smiled at me, though it seems that it has teeth but just not fully grown out, they all smiled at me as they just nodded in acceptance, Anna teasingly said "But of course we couldn't let you Hiccup stay outside, someone would have to stay with you," I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Kristoff, he spoke "Sorry dude but I'm staying with Anna, Anna is Miwayumi's friend girl, you know how it is with girls", I sighed then spoke with sarcastic tone "No, I don't know anything about girls and I feel that asking someone to stay with me is soo one sided", Anna and Kristoff chuckled in amusement as Elsa and I looked at them with unamused look, Anna sweat dropped then Anna said "Wow, you two are like in sync", I just shrugged while Elsa looked away a bit snob if you'd ask me but I guess that's just who she really is, but there's probably more since the look she gave me at my room with Toothless is different.

~Few minutes later~

~Arenville's Hospital~

We arrived shortly as I waited near the entrance as Elsa stayed beside me since of Anna and Kristoff's 'excuse', Anna spoke "Alright guys you two wait here while Kristoff and I help Miwayumi out with Ji", I nodded as Elsa hesitantly nodded, the two left as it was just Toothless, me and Elsa. I spoke "So… how's your arm?", Elsa looked at her 'used to be' bruised arm then looked back at me then said "Ah well, it's fine, thank you for the cold compress", she then looked away as she just kept glancing back at me as I replied "Well, it's no problem, it's just a shame that the dickwad actually hurt Ji and you, I mean guys supposed to not hurt ladies, they're beautiful and soft", I sighed in disappointment.

**Elsa's POV**

I blushed lightly at the show of Hiccup's respect towards women, I can already see that he's very different from Hans, he doesn't think of women as a trophy or a pleasure machine, he just admires them, I could practically hear my heart beat as it rapidly beat. I asked "Ah.. I see, is there any particular reason why you don't like Hans?", he thought for a second then replied "Well, first off he tried to throw a ball towards my head only to be succeeded on second try, secondly he hurt a beautiful lady", I blushed profusely as I thought "_He thinks I'm beautiful, but why should I care… everyone thinks I'm beautiful… but how come when he says it, it feels special…_", he continued "I mean you shouldn't hurt women, I believed that women are what completes men, the one men can't live without but it doesn't mean you have to force them, I mean I did have a crush with some girl before…", I could practically see the sadness on Hiccup's eyes, his misery drives me to walk towards him then hug him warmly but of course I restrained myself well, he continued "She doesn't even know that I exist… but then seeing that there's no way for her to like me, I avoided her…", this intrigued me, I thought "_Why would you avoid someone you like?_".

I asked "Why would avoid her?", he smiled sadly at me then said "for her to be happy, I know that I couldn't make her happy, so why should I be an obstacle for that… as much it was difficult for me to let it go (A/N: no pun intended), besides she doesn't even noticed me so I guess I shouldn't be forcing myself towards her", he then smiled brightly at me, I felt sting on my eyes as I looked away immediately as I now see Hiccup in a new light, he was a very sweet person, he's definitely a good guy, I spoke "That's nice Hiccup, very unselfish of you", he then replied proudly "Of course, you would give up the things for the people you love, but of course she was only my crush so I didn't give up much, in fact it freed my from my delusions", I smiled warmly at him as I could see his cheeks turned red as he looked away embarrassed.

**No one's POV**

Unbeknown to them that their conversation was recorded, Anna left a recording device at Elsa's dress, well being a friend with a stealth specialist has its perk, Toothless suddenly licked his master's face as Hiccup groaned "Oh, come on you know that's hard to wash out", Toothless made a imitation of a mockery laugh, Elsa couldn't help but to giggle at the scene, Hiccup looked at her but then went in daze as he watched Elsa giggled beautifully. Elsa noticed that Hiccup's staring at her as she blushed then she brushed her hair and asked "is there something on my face or hair?", Hiccup blushed as he replied "Well, nothing it's just… you looked very beautiful when you giggle". They both looked away as Elsa just kept brushing her hair while Hiccup whistled innocently, suddenly Ji and others came as Kristoff whistled in amusement "Soo… this is a very interesting sight", Hiccup and Elsa almost jumped from astonishment.

Anna then walked towards Elsa while smiling, this send creeps towards Elsa as she felt shiver on her bones.

Anna then suddenly took something on Elsa's shoulder as it turns out a somewhat wireless microphone, then they noticed that Miwayumi was holding a laptop as Elsa and Hiccup blushed profusely then said in unison "WHAT WAS THAT?", Anna spoke innocently "nothing, we just recorded your conversation on the laptop, we haven't yet heard the conversation as we were planning to listen to it when you two are away", Ji commented to Miwayumi "wow.. these two are already in sync, at first I thought Anna was just exaggerating but it seems I was wrong", Miwayumi giggled as Kristoff laughed heartily then Kristoff spoke "oh trust me there's more to it than that, did you know that Elsa got in to Hiccup's room", Miwayumi and Ji spoke in unison "Ooooh/oh?", Elsa and Hiccup blushed as Elsa asked a bit rude to Anna "you told them?", Anna spoke innocently "Well, I didn't. you know I don't keep secrets with my boyfriend so he told them not me", Elsa sighed in defeat as Miwayumi smirked then asked "So did you two did something very intimate?..", Hiccup blushed as Elsa's face turned red then replied "We didn't do anything".

Miwayumi was still smirking "Oh? So why are you two in his room? I mean you don't need to be in his room to do anything you know? Unless..." Elsa and Hiccup quickly blurted out in unison "No!", Elsa continued "he just asked me to come to his house to put some ice on my bruise, no thanks to dickwad", Miwayumi nodded then asked "then why were you two on his room? The ice is at the Fridge I believe so maybe you didn't get a cold compress.. maybe a very 'hot' compress", Hiccup fainted as Elsa blushed furiously then exclaimed "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING", Anna, Kristoff and Miwayumi laughed at Hiccup and Elsa as Miwayumi said "Calm down Elsa, we're just messing with you", Ji walked towards Hiccup then kneeled towards him then started poking Hiccup as he spoke "I think you guys broke him..", he then noticed the dog whimpering as he nudges his unconscious master, Ji sighed then spoke "Miwayumi, do you still have that smelling salts?", she nodded then walked towards Ji as he handed him some smelling salts, Ji took it as he placed it in front of Hiccups face.

Hiccup immediately sprung up back to his conscious state as he said somewhat confused "Huh? What?", Kristoff teased "Welcome back to the waking world", Hiccup then blushed as he remembered why he fainted, he immediately stood up followed by Ji. Ji spoke a bit weakly then said "Alright, enough teasing…", Elsa and Hiccup sighed in relief as Hiccup spoke "thanks Ji", Ji then continued "As of now I just wanted to hear what Anna have recorded", Elsa and Hiccup suddenly jaw dropped as they spoke in unison "You can't/ Oh, you've got to be kidding me", Ji ignored them as he walked towards Miwayumi then Anna spoke in authority "Alright! To Hiccup's ROOM!", Hiccup asked "Wait, why my room?", Anna replied "Because you've got cool stuff in your room plus I noticed you both have a electric guitar and a acoustic guitar though I could swear I saw a bass guitar there", Hiccup sighed and said "Yeah.. well I do have those but come on, do I get a say in this?", Miwayumi smirked then simply said "nope". The group started to walk towards Hiccup's room.

Elsa looked away from Hiccup as she patted his back while she spoke "don't worry, your room isn't that bad..", Hiccup sighed then said "Yeah…", Miwayumi spoke "Oh, I forgot, since you play instruments why don't you sometimes come in Ji's room, it's a bit big and it's where he and Kristoff have a jam, I watched it everytime, they're good, so you could join in", Anna replied "That's terrific idea, me and my sister could come over as well, we like music as well but we prefer to sing than to play instrument", Elsa asked "why is it that even I supposed to come over to Ji's room just to listen?", Anna replied "Oh come on, don't you at least want to listen to what Hiccup play", Elsa blushed as she just didn't replied while Ji shrugged and said "Well, you guys could come over and Hiccup could join the jam as well if he would like to?", Hiccup thought for a moment then said "Sure, I guess we could jam", Anna spoke cheerfully "Great, we're so gonna be there, we could start tomorrow", Kristoff spoke "Wow, you're too eager to hear me play", Anna smiled at him then said "Of course I wanna see how my boyfriend play, I suggest you let Hiccup do vocals specially when its romantic songs", Anna and Kristoff smirked as Ji just tipped his hat down as he smiled.

Hiccup and Elsa sweated nerviously as the group just stared at them with mischievous looks including Toothless.

**That's all for now, thanks for reading guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welp, since many people asked them to have powers, granted, though it will be on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 5: Extravaganza **

**~Hiccup's Room~**

-Dusk-

**Hiccup's POV**

We arrived at my room, I placed Toothless gently on his personal bed then he started to nap, Ji and the others were amazed, Anna took the mask attached to the wall and asked "Hey what's this thing?", she wore the mask then looked at us (A/N: the mask looked like the one on a game called Dishonored but has more functions, I don't own that game so yeah… I wish I do…). I replied "That's a mask that I invented, it has multi functioned mask, it has night visions, thermal, and it's lense can zoom in up to one kilometer with a perfect sight and my personal touch it's not heavy as it looks plus its comfy", Miwayumi spoke "Ooooh, sounds like my thing, let me try", she approached Anna, Anna removed the mask then gave it to Miwayumi, she smirked at me then asked "Do you use this to spy on girls?", I blushed as Elsa and Anna looked at me in somewhat accusing looks, I waved my hand in defence and said "No, I wouldn't do that, well more like never have the guts to do that, I learned that nothing is more scarier than a enraged woman". Miwayumi, Anna and Elsa nodded sagely as Miwayumi spoke "That's right, glad to know that you know that important knowledge".

Miwayumi cheerfully wore the Mask then looked around, Ji spoke unamused "Tch, I bet that you're gonna use that to spy on all of the cats in Arenville's Pound", we all snickered except Ji who looked bored as usual and Miwayumi who laughed and proclaimed proudly "That's right, and soon I'll rescue them all", Ji sighed as Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and I burst out laughing. Miwayumi pouted and said "Oh come on, it's for a good cause", we ignored her as Elsa took some circular metals on the table (A/N: This is a clue for Hiccup's power), Elsa looked at it then saw that it looked like a silver bracelet with crystal-like-quartz embed on it she asked "Hey Hiccup, is this a bracelet?", I replied "Yes, that's a silver bracelet bit the quartz aren't just embed onto it, there's a hole in that bracelets that are connected to the holes in the quarts", Elsa inspected it thoroughly as Anna asked "So what does it do?", I replied "I uhh.. well… it's um…", Ji looked at me then cut me off as he spoke "Anna, I don't think it's something Hiccup would like talk about", this caught the attention of Elsa.

**Elsa's POV**

I looked at Hiccup in disbelief and thought "_I wonder why Hiccup won't tell us, these things are beautiful_", Anna sighed then nodded in acceptance, Kristoff teased "Maybe he's suppose to give it to his girlfriend", I felt my chest tightens by Kristoff's words, thinking of Hiccup having a girlfriend just made me feel gasping for air, I managed to maintain my neutral facial expression as I thought "_So what? As if I care whether Hiccup has a girlfriend, it's not like I am interested on him_", I still felt the tighten on my chest but just chose to ignore it, Hiccup shook his head then said honestly "I don't have a girlfriend, back at Berk people don't really like me that much, people just ignore me, I used to be a disaster magnet, wherever I go disaster happens so yea no girl would be even interested at me", Ji and Kristoff approached Hiccup then patted his back in comfort, I thought "_Oh Hiccup…_", Ji spoke comfortingly "Don't worry, every person has their match, at least that what Miwayumi said", Miwayumi interject "DAMN RIGHT!", We all chuckled at that except Ji who tipped his hat down then smiled, he continued "People deserves to be happy, it just that they make decisions that prevent it, you need to make the right decisions for you to choose to be happy, and do it in the right way…" Ji looked at me at the corner of his eyes then smiled and looked back to Hiccup then continued "Just wait… she out there waiting".

I looked away then blushed, Hiccup nodded and said unsure "Alright..", Kristoff spoke trying to lighten up the mood "Alright, time to play a game!", Anna clapped her hands then said "Ooooh, How about truth or dare", Ji shook his head then lamely said "No", Miwayumi glared at him then asked "What do you mean no?", Ji replied "Overused game…", Miwayumi pouted then pleaded innocently "Oh come on, pleaaaaseeeee", Ji sighed then spoke "Ugh… fine…", we all sat on the floor then Anna asked "Alright, who's first?", Miwayumi spoke "Oh, I know, why not the kill joy?", she smirked then smiled evilly at Ji. Ji sweated nerviously then sighed in defeat then said "Fine….", Miwayumi asked "double Truth, Double dare or Truth and Dare?", Ji sweated nervously then said "This.. won't go well for me… alright truth and dare", Miwayumi and Anna grinned evilly at Ji, Miwayumi asked "Alright, Who's your first crush?", Ji thought for a second then said "Anna", We all gasped then Anna asked surprised "Me?!", Ji faced palm and said "Dude of course not you, she's my classmate in first grade", Anna sighed in relief as Miwayumi still grinning evilly said "I dare you to take off Anna's clothes".

Anna blushed, I was suppose to protest but was stopped by Kristoff who stood in front of Anna in defensive stance, Kristoff spoke seriously "No way I'm letting you do that Ji", Ji spoke calmly "Don't worry Kristoff, I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like", Kristoff's face softened then gave way towards Anna, Ji continued to walk towards Anna, Ji kneeled towards a blushing Anna, he looked at Kristoff then gave him a thumbs up, Kristoff saw that then smirked, we looked at Kristoff as we thought why would he smirk, Ji looked at Anna then he started remove her socks then started to walk away back towards where he sat, Anna sighed in relief as Miwayumi spoke a bit annoyed "You forgot to remove her shirt and pants", Ji and Kristoff smirked at Miwayumi then Ji spoke "since socks are considered as clothes and you didn't even said remove all of her clothes", Miwayumi pouted as she spoke whining a bit "Fine.. but I'll get you next time", Ji spoke "Alright… let's see… ah, Kristoff, you know the drill", Kristoff thought for a second then said "Double dare, Hah!", Ji tipped his hat again then said "I dare you to flirt with Miwayumi and Kiss Anna's neck for thirty seconds", Miwayumi exclaimed "WHAT!", Anna blushed and said seductively "Be quick about it and come here Kristoff".

Kristoff blushed furiously and gulped nervously, he hesistantly walked towards Miwayumi, he spoke "Hello, b-" he was cut off by Miwayumi punching him at the face, he recoiled a bit then asked "What was that for?", she spoke proudly "I dislike flirting so yeah…", Ji snickered as Kristoff asked "You know that this was gonna happen don't you?", Ji tipped his hat again then said smiling "Of course", We all burst out laughing except Kristoff who rubbing his cheek in pain, Kristoff then walked towards Anna, he kneeled, Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and smiled lovingly at him, Hiccup and I gulped in a bit of envy and anticipation as Anna tilted her head for free access to Kristoff, he slowly leaned closer then nibble first, Ji started to look at his watch to keep track of time.

**Ji's POV**

Thirty seconds later I looked towards Kristoff and Anna, Anna was now moaning while Kristoff hungrily kissed Anna's neck then looked around as he saw Hiccup and Elsa gulped with their faces are red while Miwayumi who was recording the scene with her cell phone for black mail I guess, I spoke "Alright times up", Kristoff slowly looked towards Anna and kissed Anna passionately, Hiccup and Elsa was still staring at Anna and Kristoff, I sighed then thought "_Wow those two are getting carried away and the other two are somewhat excited_", I spoke again "Enough, continue that when you're two alone, unless you two have the guts to get naked in front of these three" I pointed at Elsa, Hiccup and Miwayumi. Miwayumi protested while still recording "Come on, let them continue", Kristoff noticed what was Miwayumi doing, he immediately moved away from Anna who pouted and wanted more. Anna panted as Elsa had to recompose herself and Hiccup faked cough as he started to look around innocently, I sighed then said "Alright Kristoff you know what to do", Kristoff nodded and said "Alright Hiccup", Hiccup sat straightened, Kristoff spoke "You know the drill Hiccup", Hiccup nodded and said "I'll go what with Ji chose, Truth and Dare". Kristoff smirked then looked at Ji and Miwayumi, Ji and Miwayumi nodded.

Hiccup sweated nervously as Kristoff looked towards him and asked "Alright, Hiccup who's your first crush?", Elsa leaned closer intrigued at Hiccup's answer, Hiccup sighed then spoke solemnly "umm… Astrid… Astrid Hofferson", Kristoff's face softened then said "You probably made those bracelet for her huh?", Hiccup slowly nodded.

**Elsa's POV**

I looked at Hiccup intently as I listened, I thought "Astrid huh.. she must be pretty..". Kristoff asked "She must be pretty huh?", Hiccup nodded and said "Yea- wait, enough just say the dare", Kristoff snapped his finger and said "Oooh, so close.. anyways Hiccup, I dare you to…", he paused then looked at me then smirked and continued "well you get to choose, its either do what I did to Anna but instead of doing to Anna you get to that to Elsa", I blushed profusely then protested "WHAT?!", Kristoff continued "Or.. grope Elsa.." , still blushing profusely I exclaimed "THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING!", Anna spoke trying not to laugh "Elsa.. calm down", Elsa sighed then said in defeat "Fine…", Hiccup gulped and asked hesitantly "Soo… which one the kissing lips or the neck?", I looked down as she struggle to fight back and hide the blush. Kristoff smiled and teased "Kiss on the neck, unless you would like to kiss her, but of course you two already did", Hiccup gulped and started to approach I slowly, I just sat there frozen, she looked at Hiccup nervously as Ji nudged Miwayumi, Miwayumi nodded and took out her phone to record. Anna smiled innocently at us, Hiccup slowly leaned towards my neck, he whispered "sorry… just a dare", I nodded as I tilted my neck a bit, I bit my lip as I closed my eyes and prepared.

I felt Hiccup's lips touched my bare skin, it felt amazing, he just pecked it gently, I kept biting my lip to avoid moaning, after awhile he now kissed my neck. I can't suppress it anymore as I whimpered in pleasure, I felt my heart rapidly beat, few seconds later he hungrily kissed my neck but still gentle, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I started to silently moaned.

**Anna's POV**

I watched Hiccup still holding back despite it was clearly that he was getting turned on, I smiled at Hiccup's gentle and caring nature. I held Kristoff's hand and looked at him smiling warmly, he looked at me and smiled back then we watched Hiccup and Elsa, Elsa was moaning which was a sign that she was getting in to it, I looked towards Ji and Miwayumi, Miwayumi was smiling evilly as Ji was somewhat taking a nap clearly uninterested or just wanna give the two some privacy, few minutes laters as Hiccup stopped, Elsa whimpered a bit, I laughed inwardly at my sister. Kristoff whistled and said "Took you two long enough", Hiccup froze then asked "How long was I kissing Elsa's neck?", Ji stirred up then sat up straight while Elsa panted still blushing, I can see the marks on Elsa's neck, Kristoff replied "I don't know, few minutes?", Hiccup and Elsa blushed and asked in disbelief and unison "What?!", Kristoff smirked and asked "Wasn't it Ji was supposed to time that one?", Ji who smiled then said "Nope, you are since you made the dare", Kristoff laughed innocently and said "Ooops, my bad", Hiccup and Elsa just looked down embarrassed", we all laughed except those two. Hiccup spoke "Alright "Anna you know the drill".

I nodded and said "I pick double truth", Hiccup nodded and asked "Alright, Would you prefer to kiss Toothless or Kristoff's foot?", I yelled "What kind of Question is that?!", Hiccup smiled and said "Just a question", I sighed then said "Toothless…", Kristoff asked in disbelief "What? You rather to kiss a dog rather than me?", I snorted then said "Yeah, If it's your foot, it smelled like something crawled up on there and died", Kristoff looked down in embarrassment as we laughed at him, I asked "alright what's the next question?", Hiccup asked "alright, if you didn't met Kristoff would you date Miwayumi?", I thought for a second then said "yea.. I guess I could", Kristoff jawed drop as Miwayumi and Elsa looked at me incredulously as Ji just stared at me with confused look. Hiccup spoke awkwardly "O….kay…. that's too much information for me to handle…", I just giggled and said "Alright. Elsa you know what to do". Elsa sighed then said "Double truth", I nodded and asked "Alright, would you date Hiccup or Hans?", Elsa blushed profusely and started to stutter "I-i.. U-um… H-hiccup..", she looked down completely embarrassed.

I smirked then said "Alright, now did you like how Hiccup kissed you on the neck?", Miwayumi and Kristoff cooed in unison "Ooooooh". Elsa's entire face turned brightly red, she spoke quietly "I.. uhh.. did", I pretended to not hear it and asked again smirking "I'm sorry what did you say", Elsa looked away and spoke louder "I did.. enjoy it..", Hiccup blushed then looked away from Elsa as Ji spoke "Alright awkwardness is over, see ya tomorrow guys , Hiccup bring an electric guitar if you're coming and the rest, if you're going to my room be sure to be there around 1pm, I'm on spring cleaning so yeah", We all nodded as we all bid farewell and left Hiccup's house.

~**Next day**~

-**Ji's Room**~

-1:05PM-

**Hiccup's POV**

I arrived five minutes late, I brought my electric guitar, I walked inside the room and looked it was surprisingly huge, I spoke in awe "Wooah", I then noticed that everyone was already here, Anna and Elsa was sitting on a sofa, Ji spoke "Alright we start the jamming with an introduction so yeah", I asked "yes, the first time who entered my room will sing what your life whether it is now or before", I hesistantly nodded then Ji continued "of course viewers are as well expected to make an introduction", Kristoff spoke "Alright who goes first?". Anna suggested "Oooh, why not Hiccup?", I asked "me?", Anna nodded, I sighed then looked around and saw instruments, I thought for a moment and saw a piano, I walked towards Ji and Kristoff and whispered them the song, they nodded as I walked towards the piano. I started to play.

~**Cue the music, Echo by Jason Walker (A/N: I don't own the song)**~

I sang as I completely forgot that there's even an audience, I remembered my life on berk.

**(FLASHBACK to when Hiccup's a three year old)**

I walked peacefully then suddenly Snotlout pushed me and said "What's up useless? Liking the dirt much?", he laughed as Tuffnut mocked "Oooh, he's gonna cry", Ruffnut continued "Don't mock him or else he's gonna tell his dad of his patheticness", they all laughed at me I started to sniffled a bit and looked around and saw Astrid just staring at me then left as if nothing ever happened.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

I started to get too emotional and sang with more feelings then I remembered on Valentine's day.

**(FLASHBACK** **to Valentine's day when Hiccup's 7 year old)**

I worked hard on the forge, I was making a crafty axe for Astrid, and she loved hunting so I guess I could give her something she would like for Valentine's Day. I went outside then looked around for Astrid, I noticed that there was a flower above the hill, I ran towards it then pluck some for Astrid. After plucking I continued to look around Astrid, I rushed towards the shadows of houses when suddenly Snotlout appeared and tripped me, he spoke "ooh it looks like useless wants to give someone a valentines gift", he looked at the flowers I plucked, he smirked then said "ooh flowers, pretty classic don't ya think", Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed then suddenly Snotlout stepped on it harshly and said "Ooops, looks like I stepped on something", they all laughed evilly, I pleaded "Please Snotlout leave me alone", he smirked then kicked me on the ribs, he spoke "As if".

He then noticed the Axe, it was well made, I should know since I made it, It took me allot of effort and time just to make it, I poured it even my feeling s for Astrid. He spoke "oooh what do we have here", he bent down and picked up the axe, I tried to snatch it away from him but he just kicked me away , he inspected it then said "This is good.." he still kept inspecting it as Ruffnut and Tuffnut did as well, Ruffnut spoke "Woah, this is amazing, heh too bad that useless wouldn't even able to give it" she laughed then Tuffnut commented "Should we break it?", Snotlout spoke "nope" , he looked at me grinning evilly then said "Don't mind if I **borrow** this would ya", I pleaded "No, please ,It took me a while just to make that", they all laughed then Snotlout spoke "too bad useless", then suddenly Astrid came.

Snotlout rushed towards her and said "Oh, Astrid I got you something", she looked at him incredulously, he handed her the axe that I gave, she inspected it and said "Wow, this is awesome ", Snotlout bragged "Yep.. I made it", Astrid spoke "Thanks.. " she left.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

I tried to hold back my tears as much as possible.

~**Music Ends**~

I looked around and saw that Kristoff looked at me sadly as Ji tipped his hat down but still could be seen that he's frowning, then I looked towards Elsa, Anna and Miwayumi who looked at me with mixed confusion and sadness.

**That's all for now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I got the idea for Hiccup's element thanks to Guest C so yeah, thanks dude. While Elsa's remains the same. Not much really gonna happen with their powers, the ideas for powers on Hiccup were similar format for Kaze no Stigma in some view and I don't own that anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 6: Feelings part 2**

**Hiccup's POV**

I felt something flowing on my face, I reach it and brush it off with my hand, I look at it and saw that it was tears, it wasn't sweat since its pretty cold here. Kristoff looked at me with concern and asked "You alright Hiccup?", I immediately brush of my tears with my arm and said "Yeah, I'm alright". The concerned look at Kristoff didn't fade and said "Alright…", Ji and the other clapped awkwardly then Ji said trying to ease the moment "Alright who's next?", I thought "_Oh great…"_

**Elsa's POV**

I looked at Hiccup with such concern, I felt my chest constricts as I thought "_I wonder what kind of memory of Hiccup remembered, it's definitely bad, judging from the song he used for his introduction is.. very lonely.. like me.. Hiccup.._", I snapped out of my thought as Anna awkwardly volunteered hoping to break that emotional moment . Anna asked "Do you guys mind if I make a duet with Kristoff?", Ji and Kristoff shrugged as Miwayumi said unsure "I guess you could do that". Anna stood up with excitement and went towards Kristoff then Hiccup tried to walk towards an empty seat but Anna stopped him said "Hiccup, please play the piano while me and Kristoff sing", Hiccup nodded and went back towards the piano, he sat on the chair as Anna walked towards him then whispered the song, he nodded then Anna walked back towards Kristoff.

~**Cue the music, It's you by Road & Ashe (A/N: I don't own that song)**~

Hiccup started playing as Anna sang, they sang in a sync as I kept glancing towards Hiccup while having some attention towards my sister and Kristoff, I noticed that someone is watching me, I looked around and saw Miwayumi who was smirking, I looked away from her as I remained my attention towards my sister, Hiccup and Kristoff, I could say that Hiccup is very talented with music, the way he sang lately was beautiful yet sad. I sighed then thought "_Anna and Kristoff really sang great together, I hope that they stay together unlike what happened to me and Hans_".

~**Music Ends**~

Miwayumi and I clapped as Anna and Kristoff bowed in sync as well, I thought "_How much sync are these two_", Anna spoke cheerfully "Thank you, thank you, now Elsa it's your turn", I sweated nervously as I see that there's no escape now. I sighed in defeat and walked towards them as Anna walked towards an empty seat and sat on it. Ji asked "so what song are you gonna sing for us?", I thought for a second whispered to him, he looked at me incredulously then said "wow I guess you guys chose acoustic songs for today", Ji walked towards Kristoff and whispered then went towards to Hiccup then whispered what he whispered to Kristoff. Kristoff went towards the drums then sat on the seat and get ready as Ji went to his closet and rummage some stuff, few seconds later he came back with a violin, Miwayumi spoke in interest "Oooh, it's been a long since you play violin Ji, I hope you're not rusted", Ji sighed then said "I hope as well". (A/N: Don't ask how they knew random songs, its just convenient for the story)

~**Cue the Music Let it go (A/N: I don't own that song, and I guess it's too obvious for that)**~

Hiccup started play first, I sang afterwards, then few seconds later Ji joined as he started to play the violin then Kristoff joined as well, I sang with more feeling as I felt that I got lost in the moment as I remembered the days with Hans.

**(FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO)**

_I was walking at the park with Hans, we enjoyed the company of each other too well, I suddenly saw a chocolate shop as I myself have loved chocolates, I looked at Hans, I was excuse myself a bit then headed towards the chocolate shop but then suddenly he spoke "Hey Elsa, I got to get something back there", he pointed behind him with his thumb, I looked behind him and saw some sort of shop I guess, I nodded then said "Alright, meet me back here alright?", he nodded then I rushed towards the chocolate shop, feeling my excitement I couldn't help but to giggle. I entered, I looked around for something delicious, I saw a beautiful crafted chocolate, it has a figure of a snowflake. I smiled then went towards the cashier , I spoke "Can you get me that chocolate please", I pointed towards the snowflake then saw something beside it, it was a heart shaped chocolate, I thought for second " I guess I could give it to Anna", I smiled at that thought and said "And the one beside it as well the heart shaped one", the guy nodded as he carefully took the selected chocolate and wrapped it nicely, I paid for it then said "Thanks", he replied "Thank you ma'am, please come again", I nodded then exited, I went back towards the place where Hans and I supposed to meet._

_I waited for an hour, I looked at my watch impatiently, and then huffed in a bit irritation, I looked around and saw something unusual, I saw Hans talking to a girl, I secretly walked towards them. I hid behind a wall as I peek and listened on what they're up to, Hans spoke "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen", I gasped at hearing those words, the girl giggled and said "Oh my, aren't you a sweet heart", she placed her hand on his chest then leaned towards him then gave a peck on his cheek. I felt a bit betrayed but I didn't jumped to conclusions as I thought "Maybe she's a cousin or a sibling… Han's won't betray me". Hans chuckled then said "Of course, say.. would you mind if you, me have a lovely dinner tomorrow, I'm completely free tomorrow night, so you in?", the girl giggled and answered "sure, how about 8 pm?", Hans nodded and said "Alright", the girl smiled at him then leaned towards him as Hans leaned as well then they kissed passionately. I felt my world shattered in to a million pieces, I clutched my chest as I ran away as my tears flowed onto my face, I didn't looked back as I just kept running towards my house._

_~2 days later~_

_Han's and I broke up, we didn't talked and even saw each other, I was walking peacefully at the school's garden, it was completely quiet, not much people wander much here anymore. It's lunch break but I don't feel like eating, Anna tried to convinced me to move on and cheered me up, her efforts was futile, I did moved on but the feeling of been betrayed still stung. I sighed as I kept wondering aimlessly, suddenly I was pinned on a tree, I looked at the perpetrator and saw it was Hans, I exclaimed "What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Hans smirked and said "Oh please, as if you're not enjoying this", he then he moved his right hand between my thighs as he then tried to lick my neck, I tried to shove him away but quickly shrugged it off as he then tore some of my clothes as I cried for help, luckily there was a teacher wandering then saw us, the teacher exclaimed "HEY! What do you think you're doing?", Hans smirked then said "Nothing, she was forcing me to take her virginity, her seduction was too much for me to handle". I fumed and exclaimed in fury "AS IF! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!", the teacher spoke in authority "Stop, you two", he pointed both of us then continued "in principal's office"._

_**Few minutes later**_

_The principal spoke "Elsa, I'm quite surprised that you tried to seduce this young man, you should know better with such stature", I protested "But sir, he tried to molest me and I'm the one getting a punishment, can't you see my torn clothes?", Hans smugly said "Oh please, you and your seductive tactics, letting a principal to look t your exposed flesh". I fumed and gritted my teeth in frustration, the principal nodded and said "Elsa, you're here by getting Detention for 6 months", I spoke in disbelief "What?!", the principal spoke in authority "And that's final". I looked down and defeat then glared at Hans with such hate". I then thought "Men are bunch of liars and completely blind, no more I would have feelings for men, conceal my feelings and don't feel anything towards them"_

_~week later~_

_I was with my sister trying to do some bonding stuff as to take off my mind from Hans and men, it was night and dark as we immediately ran towards our house, but suddenly we we're pinned on a wall by men, Anna cried "Elsa!", she was immediately knocked out by a chop from the back of her neck thanks to an asshole, then suddenly Hans appeared, I didn't even hoped that he was gonna save us but then suddenly he walked casually towards Anna as if the thugs wasn't even there, he picked her up as he used the wall as a support, Hans spoke "Oooh, you've got some fine sister, mind if I take her for awhile", I exclaimed "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!", Hans smugly replied "Or what?, as if you do anything in such fragile body of yours, don't worry after I'm done with your sister you'll be next", I fumed as I was consumed by rage, I blacked out. I then suddenly saw that the whole place was completely frozen and Anna was still unconscious, I looked around and saw Hans and his thugs were also unconscious then I looked at my hands, I'm visibly shaking in fear as I thought "what have I done? Did I do this?", I immediately carried my sister and ran towards our house"_

**(FLASHBACK END)**

I sang a bit uncomfortable as my voice was getting a bit shaky but then I remembered the times with Hiccup, I closed my eyes as I just flowed with the song.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Hiccup spoke "Elsa, can I borrow an extra pen if you have one please", I stared at him curiously and thought "Eh?.. that's all?", at first I thought he was just acting to be a nice guy so he could get closer to me and asked me to do something they like as I just willing to do anything they want, but it seems that he just wanted to have a pen so Weselton wouldn't chew his butt off. I took my extra pen and gave it to him secretly, he just smiled at me then said thanks, I felt my cheeks heated up as I could feel the sincerity on that voice then nodded at him as I looked down in embarassment._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

I smiled at that memory then I opened my eyes, I saw that my sister was smiling but I could see some tears on her eyes as I thought "_is she crying?_". I closed my eyes then remembered another memory.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Hiccup rushed towards me then snatched my arm off from Hans's grip then his arms snaked around my waste as he didn't even noticed that his milk was spilled on the floor, I felt his toned muscle as I forced to not blush in front of these people, then I saw the Hiccup shoved Hans away from us, Hans stumbled and fell on his butt, he was gonna retaliate but Ji with his 'accidental slip' we managed to stay out of trouble._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

~**Music Ends**~

The song was finished as Ji, Kristoff and Hiccup stopped playing their songs, Anna spoke in awe "That was beautiful Elsa", Ji and Kristoff nodded as Hiccup spoke "Wow, you've got really such amazing voice", I blushed profusely as I looked down in embarrassment. Miwayumi suddenly suggested "Ooooh, I know why don't Hiccup and Elsa sing together, Kristoff and Anna had a duet so why not them?", Hiccup raised an eyebrow then looked at me, I looked back at him then shrugged. Hiccup spoke hesitantly "I guess we could do that, but I won't speak for Elsa if she would or would not sing". I smiled inwardly at that and said as if it doesn't matter "Sure, it's no big deal", but in truth I am completely excited to try to have a duet with Hiccup. I walked towards him then whispered a suggestion, he thought for a second then nodded, he walked towards Ji and Kristoff then whispered, they nodded then Ji gently placed the violin on a small table, he then took an electric guitar as he strapped it to his shoulder, I stood up then walked towards the bass guitar then strap it on my shoulder.

**Anna's POV**

I smiled at them as I could sense that Miwayumi's suggestion would turn up to have a positive effect. I thought "_Hiccup, please mend my sister's broken trust on men, I believe that you're not a man like Hans, I can see as well that she's starting to like you, please break her out of her shell_".

~**Cue the Music, Another heart calls by All American rejects (A/N: I don't own that song as well)**~

They started playing their instruments, I heard a giggle then looked around and saw that Miwayumi was giggling evilly, I couldn't help but to smirk, she was recording this on her phone, she didn't even bothered to try hiding since the attention wasn't focused on her. I just sat and watched at them playing their instruments as Hiccup and Elsa started to sing, it was completely an amazing duet, despite that they only tried to have duet once they already managed to make a synchronized duet, I'd say it wasn't really a beginner's luck or anything but just shrugged that thought. At first those two were a bit hesitant and unsure but after awhile they began to feel the rhythm as til they managed to sing in a amazing sync as they pour some emotions on the song.

~**Music Ends**~

The music ended, as Hiccup and Elsa panted, it was clearly that they put allot of effort and some emotions on the song, they looked at each other then blushed and looked away. I smiled at them and said "Wow, you two did great", Kristoff continued "You bet they did, that was really amazing you two, I kinda feel jealous that Anna and I didn't even got to do that in first try", Elsa and Hiccup just blushed brighter and said in unison "Thanks../Uh.. yeah..", Miwayumi clapped her hands gaining attention, she spoke "Alright, jamming session's over, Ji and I still have to rescue the cats in the pound", Ji sighed then said "Ugh… yeah… and she's really pushing it", Kristoff, Elsa, Hiccup and I chuckled at that. We bid farewell to each other as we headed back towards our houses but before we can go, Elsa walked towards Hiccup, she kissed his cheeks and said "Thanks", I couldn't help but to squeal inward, Kristoff and Miwayumi jaw dropped at that scene as Ji tipped his hat down then smiled while Hiccup blushed then stuttered "u-uhh… i-it's n-nothing.. e-even though i-I don't h-have a-any idea w-why your t-thanking m-me", Elsa just shook his head in amusement then walked away from Hiccup.

**Hiccup's POV**

I was clearly surprised that Elsa kissed me, at least my cheeks, I was completely have no idea how to react on that, we separated as we headed back towards our separate homes, after awhile I sensed something, I looked up as I could see the thunder clouds, I panicked a bit then ran towards my house, I'm a bit paranoid when it comes to safety, hey who could you blame for wanting safety. I just ran but suddenly a lightning had struck me, I was completely electrocuted.

**No one's POV**

Hiccup was twitching as he got struck by lightning, he blacked out, unbeknown to him while he was struck by lightning a mark was imprinted on his neck, it was a shape of a lightning or Pikachu's tail (A/N: I don't own that pokemon and any pokemon at all). After awhile of twitching, he stirred up as he immediately sat up, he looked around, he was unconscious on a street, he was thankful that he wasn't unconscious on the road, it could've been trouble or worse he got squashed by a car. He sighed in relief, he stood up as he remembered that he was struck by lightning, he looked at his clothes, there were some burned marks and some parts were torn, he spoke sarcastically "Oh great, new fashion design", he rolled his eyes then ran back towards his house but noticed something, he looked up at the sky again then saw that it was clear and night, this caught his attention, he thought "Night?! Oh crap, I hope dad isn't that worried", he dashed towards his house. He arrived panting, his dad asked worried "Hiccup, Where have you been? I've been worried sick, I tried to call your friend Ji, Kristoff and Elsa".

Hiccup was gonna say something but then he heard the names, he spoke "Wait.. how did you get their numbers?", Stoick laughed then stated proudly "I didn't get the nickname 'Stoick the Vast' for nothing lad", Hiccup sighed then muttered "of course..", Stoick didn't hear that then Hiccup spoke "Well, I just looked around dad", Stoick raised an eyebrow then inspected his son, he spoke "With torn clothes?", Hiccup rubbed the back of his head then sheepishly spoke "Well, I got lost around and there was some bush with annoying thorns", Stoick sighed in relief then said "Alright, just be careful next time Hiccup and try to at least send me a message if you're gonna be away for awhile. Hiccup nodded then said "Sorry dad", Stoick nodded back . Stoick spoke "Well, dinner's ready". We ate in relative silent, Hiccup thanked for the meal then headed back upstairs with milk and a bowl for Toothless, Hiccup felt weak.

He tiredly placed a bowl in front of Toothless and poured a bottle of milk on it, Toothless smiled and barked happily at Hiccup but then he looked at Hiccup closer and saw he was ill, Toothless whimpered in empathy towards Hiccup, Hiccup smiled at Toothless then petted him in comfort, Toothless barked happily then drank the milk as he lick it all up. Hiccup lied down on his bed and slept, after few minutes Toothless slept as well, few hours later, Hiccup tossed and turned.

~**Hiccup's Dream**~

Hiccup was at a snowy mountain, he looked around but suddenly a lightning struck in front of him as debris scattered then he covered his face as he crossed his arms defencively. Suddenly a man spoke "Hiccup, you're chosen, as of now an unstable female needs your help, I gave you some of my powers to protect yourself, I know that it wouldn't really protect you from it but you don't necessarily have to defeat her, just make her stable, she's very fragile. Hans is now have a contract with Hades, a greek god, Norse gods aren't sympathico but still managed to keep such differences at bay, it's your duty to protect her, understand?", Hiccup asked "Wait, who are you? Why chose me? And who's her?", the man chuckled a bit "First of I'm Thor, god of thunder, secondly I chose you since you're empathy to almost everything is outstanding and thirdly you'll know her when the time's right, although you already met her", Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked "Really? Wait… this is just a dream isn't it… and you're not real", Thor spoke "Yes this is a dream, but no this is real, and I'm very real my friend, you've been struck by lightning earlier and live as if nothing happened".

Hiccup asked "Wait.. how did you know that?", Thor smiled then placed his hand on Hiccup's should and said "I'm real my friend and I've chosen you for this task to save a poor maiden for making this place a icy tundra.. please, save her", Hiccup nodded seriously and said "I will", Thorr smiled then said "Alright.."

~**Meanwhile Elsa's Dream**~

Hans spoke "Hades, it seems another guy tried to take Elsa, what do you think shall we do?". Hades spoke with such anger "Of course, if only you've stopped your womanizer urge this wouldn't have happen", Hans spoke in fear "I'm terribly sorry", Hades spoke seemed to be calming down "Since you've already possessed some of my powers, just eliminate the boy with stealth and finesse", Hans spoke "Understood, Hiccup would be eliminated".

~**Dream end**~

Elsa woke up, breathing heavily as she thought "_What kind of dream was that?" _She looked around and saw the whole room was frozen she panicked then thought "_If that was true, oh no.. Hiccup, I hope that dream wasn't real_", she immediately wore her gloves then went back to sleep, in her sleep she murmured "Hiccup…".

**That's all for now..**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well sorry guys for my terrible grammar and for picking Greek gods vs Norse gods seems better than Norse gods vs. Roman gods, at least in my perspective. Had some research in this fic.**

**Chapter 7: Chosens (A/N: Cheesy I know)**

~**Anna and Kristoff's dream**~

~**No one's POV**~

Anna and Kristoff were in a beautiful garden, filled with different kinds of butterflies, flowers and some trees. Kristoff asked in disbelief "Anna?", Anna squealed and said "Kristoff!", they rushed towards each other then embraced each other lovingly. Suddenly a feminine voice have been heard by the two, she spoke "Ah, Anna and Kristoff", Anna and Kristoff were astonished as they looked around, they saw a beautiful woman. Anna asked "Excuse me but, who are you?", the woman smiled and spoke "My name is Frigg, the goddess of marriage, motherhood and keeper of domestic arts", Kristoff raised an eyebrow while asking "Alright, what does a goddess of marriage, motherhood and keeper of domestic arts want with us?", Frigg chuckled lightly then said solemnly "I need you guys to look after two person, my son already gave your friend a blessing to aid you from, as of now your sister Elsa was the daughter of Khione, greek goddess of Snow, Hades, god of the underworld knew that with her he could use her as a hostage to defeat Boreas the god of North wind" **(A/N: Well they said in some myth Khione had daughter with unknown man)**.

Anna and Kristoff were beyond shocked by this revelation, Kristoff asked unsure "Um.. not to be rude but isn't it said to be against the rules of gods to interfere with the lives of mortals?", Frigg nodded sadly and said "Yes, but it didn't said that we can't but it doesn't mean we can't influence them, though heed my warning, protect your sister Anna, there are people who would aid you for that, as of now Hades has already have influenced some people", Kristoff rubbed his temples gently as he spoke "Alright let me get this straight, Elsa is in trouble and your son gave a blessing to a 'friend' to protect from a god of underworld? And you expect us to manage to fend them off?", Frigg nodded, Kristoff sighed as Anna rubbed his back in comfort, Anna smiled at him. Frigg couldn't help but to smile at the scene, she spoke "Alright, it's time to wake up, you two would be late if you still kept sleeping"

~**Meanwhile Ji's Dream**~

Ji was standing in front of a mountain cliff as he could see a great view of a forest. A voice was heard behind his back, Ji turned around and saw a man with unique armor, Ji asked lamely "Who are you suppose to be?", the man spoke plainly "Hoenir". Ji nodded and said casually "cool", Hoenir spoke "you have great skills with swords, yet you don't show it, I wondering why", Ji sighed then answered sadly "Promise…", Hoenir inspected Ji as he walk in circles around him, Ji asked "What are you doing?", Hoenir nodded sagely and said "Yes, you're fit, as of now a friend of mine needs help, just protect a child named Elsa, that's all I ask", Ji nodded weirded out but of course he wouldn't let any friend of his get hurt, Hoenir nodded back as they just looked at the scenery in enjoyment and peace in a completely utter silence.

~**Meanwhile Miwayumi's Dream**~

Miwayumi was sitting on a hammock as she was petting her pet cat, the cat purred as someone spoke behind her she spoke "Hello child", Miwayumi raised an eyebrow and spoke unamused "and you are?", Freya shook her head in amusement then spoke "My name is Freya, goddess of love, beauty and attraction", Miwayumi asked clearly uninterested "Uhuh.. so what does a goddess like you want anything to do with me?", Freya smiled at her then spoke "Straight to the point then, alright I need you to protect a child name Elsa, as of now I guess some concerned gods have already saw that Hades, god of the underworld is plotting something heinous acts, we already sent Hermod to send a message to Zeus but didn't head our warning, as of now they believed that their brother Hades is innocent, and of course since Greek gods and Norse gods aren't really in a good relations, Greek gods sought that we only wanted to tore their trust at each other so we could eliminate them". Miwayumi sighed then spoke "Alright, though I can't actually believe that this is really happening but wait.. this is a dream right?", Freya nodded then Miwayumi asked "So how would I know if your warning is real?", Freya soothingly spoke "My warning is very real child, your friends have already have been warned you may ask them for you to confirm your suspicions if you want".

~**Hiccup's Room**~

-DAY-

~**Hiccup's POV**~

I woke up, I stirred up slowly then sat up gently, I raised my arms as I stretched, I sat for a moment as I thought about a weird dream "_I wonder if that dream is real or not…_", I stood up as I was gonna pack all my stuff when I touched my pair of scissors suddenly my lamp went towards the pair of scissors at it seemed to be attracted to it, I nearly jumped in surprise as my lamp was destached from the socket as it sailed towards the pair of scissors and stick onto it like it was been glued to it. I thought "_What the?.._", I dropped the pair of scissors as it appears to be that the lamp detached to the pair of scissors, I thought for a second "_Thor… isn't he a god of thunder?... wait a minute, each electron is surrounded by force called electric field, so when it moves it creates a second field which is a magnetic field when it flowed into a some sort of conductor… the bracelets, I could definitely use it… all I need to do is to put some wire onto it so it can act like a bulb plus coat the it with anti magnets to nullify the magnetic field caused by the electricity when electrons flowed in a current through a conductor, well that's if I don't wear rubber shoes… meh just to be safe then…_".

I noticed that it was still dark outside so I looked towards the clock and saw it was 5 am, I sighed in annoyance. I looked at Toothless then saw him sleeping comfortably. I hoped that there's still magnetic foil shield at the garage, I wore rubber boots then took the bracelets then headed towards the garage, it took allot of time and effort but managed to finish it, luckily I was able to smelt the silver then took out the quarts, I took some copper wires, once I had the half of the silver brace shaped with some holes in and on it, I carefully placed the quarts on the embed areas as then attached copper wires in trail in the holes, I then did the other half as well then after doing the same I attached it to the other half, once I finished the first I did the second one as well, it took time but it was worth it, I wouldn't want to attract soo much attention. I managed to finish it, I looked at my watch and it was 7:20 AM, I panicked then wore the bracelets and rushed to take a bath upstairs, after taking a bath I didn't bothered to toast bread for breakfast, just took two slices of bread then rushed off while eating them. I was clearly as I just took a regular bus and ran all the way through.

~**Arenhigh**~

-DAY-

-8:23 AM-

I arrived my classroom, Mr. Weselton spoke "Oh Hiccup, it's nice of you to join us **late**", I thought sarcastically "_Oh great, just great, what a beautiful day_" I lowered my head in embarrassment and said "Sorry, Mr. Weselton", he replied "Sorry doesn't cover up mistakes Mr. Haddock", he just pointed towards my seat and glared daggers at me, the class laughed at me though Ji as usual just stared out side while Kristoff smiled at me and Elsa looked at me with such straight face. I immediately walked towards my seat, as I walked to my seat a jerk put his foot on my path, I didn't noticed it as I just kept walking then tripped, I fell but managed to use my hands to break the fall, the jerk just smirked at me as I stared at him uninterested, that wiped his smirk on his face then glared at me, I just stood up then brushed off some dirt as if nothing happened then continued to walk back to seat, nobody laughed at that scene, I was merely confused on why, I looked around as they just stared at me surprised. I looked at Ji who still not even caring to bother and look then Kristoff who just started to write something on his notebook.

I looked at Elsa who just stared forward not even glancing sideways, they just looked at me with such interest in their eyes, Mr. Weselton spoke "Alright class, pay attention", the class now faced forward towards Mr. Weselton except Ji who ignored Mr. Weselton, I suddenly noticed my wrist, I saw the bracelets as the embed quarts seemed to glow beautifully then I felt being watched, unlike last time who was just Elsa but now I could say quarter of the class was staring at me, I'm not sure if it's me or the bracelets, took out my stuff as I prepared myself for whatever Mr. Weselton had in stored for us. I then glanced on my left as I saw Elsa staring at my bracelet, I faked cough quietly, that snapped the daze out of her, she then looked at me with such confusion, I sighed then just listened to Mr. Weselton.

~**Cafeteria**~

We managed to meet up at quickly, we didn't even have to save seats since we got early dismissal, We sat down at our table, Kristoff noticed the bracelets then asked "So Hiccup, I thought you were gonna give that bracelets to a certain special lady".

**~Elsa's POV**~

I blushed profusely then looked down trying to hide it, it seemed that Hiccup didn't notice as he answered "Ah well… I guess it's not going to happen since I doubt I would have a special lady?", I felt a bit stung at those words and thought "_Hiccup, I believe you will, so you must as well_", Anna spoke a bit furious at Hiccup giving up "Don't say such thing as that Hiccup, remember what Ji said we all have our paired person", Ji spoke defensive for Hiccup "Yes I did that, but doesn't mean you have to rush it", Anna sighed then Kristoff asked about the bracelets "So Hiccup, those are nice bracelets but I don't remember that it glows like that, care to explain?". That intrigued me as well, it doesn't looked like there's a battery slots or even powered by battery, he sighed then replied trying to come up with excuse "Ah well, you see it's kinda rechargeable… um.. it's complicated sorry", Kristoff nodded in acceptance. Hiccup glanced at me then noticed that I was wearing gloves, he asked "Uh.. Elsa, why are you wearing gloves at summer?", they all stared at me incredulously, I replied with a cold manner "Yeah well, it just felt nice to wear gloves today, does it bothers you?".

Hiccup waved his hand in defense and said "No, no, it's just very unusual, very unique…", I frowned then he continued "What? Unique is good, heck it's awesome", I blushed at that compliment as Elsa and Miwayumi snickered while Kristoff and Ji smiled but of course Ji tipped his hat first before smiling. Miwayumi glared at Ji then quickly snatched his hat and said annoyed "How many times did I told you to stop wearing your hat indoors", Ji sighed in defeat and said "Whatever", a tick marked appeared on Miwayumi's head then she balled up her fist then punched Ji at the sholder, Ji winced a bit then said plainly "Ouch…", Anna and Kristoff laughed at him, Ji just pouted much to Miwayumi's amusement. Ji suddenly asked "So… anybody had the dream?", Miwayumi, Kristoff, Anna and Hiccup face became serious, they all nodded, Ji sighed and said "I can't believe that you guys dreamt as well", I looked at them confused as I asked "What dream?", Hiccup sighed then was gonna say something when Ji cut him off by putting his hand on Hiccup's mouth, Ji spoke "Well, as much as I want for Hiccup to tell his dream about you and something like a tropical vacation with only two of you but, I prefer Hiccup not to get carried away", I blushed lightly but had the doubt of him telling the truth.

**Anna's POV**

I looked at my sister with such sadness but quickly shrugged it off, we're doing this for my sister's well being and we would protect her no matter what, I bet Hiccup did as well swore to protect her no matter what, Kristoff tried to sooth the awkward moment by teasing Miwayumi "Anyways, the last time we played truth or dare Miwayumi wasn't able to choose", Miwayumi sweated nervously , Ji spoke "well it stopped on Elsa so she's gonna ask her", Elsa nodded then thought for a second, she spoke "Alright Miwayumi, Double truth, Double dare or Truth and Dare?", she thought for a moment and said in triumph "Double dare, Hah!", I raised an eyebrow then she asked "Alright, now I dare you to tell me the truth on what dream are you guys really talking about", we all looked at each other nervously, we cursed the loophole in the game as we thought for a moment, Elsa impatiently said "Well… I'm waiting", we all sighed in defeat, Miwayumi spoke quietly in defeat "Alright… the truth is we dreamt of such tragedy about you…. Though the gods said that there was someone that have been blessed to protect you from Hades, we still didn't know which was that person", Elsa nodded in acceptance then spoke again "Alright I dare you to find that person", Miwayumi sweated nervously then sighed again and spoke "Ugh…", she looked at them, she asked "alright so guys, please tell me whoever you are that have been blessed", Ji sighed then spoke "It was…", he paused for a bit as we leaned closer at him and thought that maybe he was the person but then continued "not me", we faced dropped while Miwayumi just punched him at the shoulder again and said "I was asking who was it, not who wasn't you jerk", Ji just sighed then muttered "I was just saying it wasn't me", she huffed then I spoke "Ah well, it wasn't me and Kristoff since we had been in one dream".

We knew that there's only one of remaining and Miwayumi asked in disbelief "Hiccup?", Hiccup sighed then said "Alright, it's me… I was hoping that it's going to be a secret but it seems that it won't be", Elsa blushed then spoke stuttered "A-alright, s-so you're a-assigned to p-protect me r-right?", Hiccup nodded in defeat as he looked down, I sighed sadly as we were about to plan to help her without her knowing to reduce the stress that she's been through, Elsa then spoke "It's Hans, Hans is Hades's disciple", I asked "how do you know?", she spoke sadly "well, at first I was confused why I'm having that dream, it seems they're going to dispatch Hiccup", Hiccup's eyes widened and asked in disbelief "Me?", Elsa nodded and said solemnly "I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't knew how you got in this mess", Hiccup just smiled at Elsa comfortingly and said "At least we're all together with this, no one would abandon each other right". We all smiled at that statement then nodded , Ji spoke "Right, no one should be left behind, though Miwayumi and I still have training, I'm quite getting rusted as well Miwayumi is", I asked "rusted?".

Miwayumi smirked then said confidently "you'll see", we raised an eyebrow at that proclamation. Elsa asked intrigued "So, Hiccup, what blessings did the gods gave you?", Hiccup shook his head then said "I wouldn't use my abilities just for the heck of it… as much as possible I wouldn't want to use it at all", Ji nodded at that then said "Hiccup's right if he kept using it, sooner or later he would be attracting unwanted attention", Elsa sighed in defeat and said annoyed "Fine…" Hiccup nodded in appreciation and said "Soo much for secrets, I guess we should have just acted normally", Ji sighed seeing their error and said "Yeah… I guess we should have", we all sighed at this except Elsa who was pouting. I spoke trying to ease the tension "Alright, so far now Elsa knew that we're going to protect her from now on, Miwayumi and Ji seemed to be more useful at this than Kristoff and I, and I assume that Hiccup will take care of Hans", Miwayumi nodded then continued "Yes, so far, Hiccup you should train to use your blessings more properly, Ji and I already figured out what was the blessings, thanks for the clue with your bracelets". I asked "So how did you guys figure it out?", Ji lamely spoke "easy, the bracelets, it has an element that will tell you a clue then the quarts and finally I assume that there's some kind of anti magnet on it right?", Hiccup gulped nervously then said hesitant afraid to give clue to Elsa "yes..".

Elsa glared at Ji but not hostile, Elsa spoke "Tch, jerks, why can't you just tell me? It's not like that it has any effect on me..", Ji sighed then spoke "look it could be just fancy sword or anything, why are you so keen on finding out".

**Elsa's POV**

I thought sadly "_I just wanted to know, I hate feeling like a freak when I remember that I have powers… I hate it.. I could have harmed Anna… and Hiccup…_" I sighed in defeat the spoke "look I'm just curious… nothing more, nothing less". I could tell that Ji and Miwayumi didn't bought my excuse but nodded nevertheless. Hiccup spoke comfortingly "look Elsa.. it's better you not knowing, it could harm you and I don't like you being hurt one bit", I blushed lightly at his speech and couldn't help but to nod in acceptance, he smiled at me lightly then said "Don't worry, we all are going to protect you no matter what, we won't let you be harmed ever again", I looked down a bit guilty, I spoke sadly "fine… thanks guys.."

**Alright here's chapter 7, I hoped you enjoy reading, review comments stuff but please no flamers.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 hope you like it. There would be a guest crossover in this chapter so the disclaimer who would be at the end for surprise.**

**5/22/14: fixed some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 8: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock**

~**Hiccup's POV**~

I spoke "Alright guys, we should head back to class now, lunch time is almost over", we nodded then bid farewell, Miwayumi and Anna separated from our group as we headed back. Few minutes later at Drama class, I sighed in annoyance, I really don't like this class much though I'm a bit eased knowing that Ji and Elsa was with me, I'm kind of surprise that Ji even picked a class like this, I looked at him then saw him taking a nap as I thought "_Of course…_", the teacher spoke "As of now, we're going to have a school play, and everybody would have to audition for this play", I thought "_Ugh… how much worse can this get?_", suddenly a random girl asked "So what play are we talking about sir?", the teacher answered "Ah, yes, it's sleeping beauty", I sighed then thought "_I could already tell that this would be a pain…_", I took out a water bottle out of my bag then I drank the water, suddenly another random girl spoke "Oooh, How about Elsa as the Princess?", the teacher spoke "I guess she could..", then another girl quickly added "And Hiccup would be the prince", I gagged as I almost spit out some water, I coughed a bit as I tried to recompose myself while the class awkwardly turned towards me as they looked at me like I grew another head.

**Elsa's POV**

I blushed lightly as the girl suggested that Hiccup and I would be the leading roles, suddenly Hiccup coughed, we all looked at him though I feel concerned on what's wrong with Hiccup, he just laughed sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and said "Sorry, please continue, though please, I don't think that's a good idea", the teacher asked "and why is that?", I looked at Hiccup curiously as I thought "_Doesn't he like the idea of us playing such romantic play? Wait… no Elsa.. don't think of something like that… Men are disgusting loners, greedy murderers and jerk sociopaths, but… Hiccup's different_..", I sighed as I don't know what to think about Hiccup, he's not like other men, he's just really a nice guy. Hiccup didn't replied, the teacher continued "Alright, I guess we already selected out leading roles, Hiccup exclaimed "What?!", we looked at him again as the teacher spoke "You got any questions Mr. Haddock?", Hiccup nodded then asked "Don't we get auditions first before you choose which roles benefit for us?", the teacher sighed then said "yes, but it seems that you two fit these role perfectly, Elsa is a talented woman as I could say you have as well, your talents with arts are simply amazing, it's a simple chance to show us what your truly capable of", I inwardly felt light as I feel a bit excited on the play.

The teacher asked "So, anyone ready for the audition?", he looked around and saw Ji sleeping, he sighed then spoke "could anyone please wake up Mr. Gragerd", Hiccup nodded then shook Ji trying to wake him up, Hiccup spoke "Ji, JI", Ji started to stir up as he looked around, the teacher spoke "it's nice for you to join us Mr. Gragerd", Ji just rubbed his head then yawned tiredly. I thought "_He's soo careless…_" the teacher continued "Alright, so Ji as of now since you preferred sleeping in my class you'll be one of the seven dwarves", I laughed inwardly at him as I tried to imagine Ji to be one of the dwarves, Ji asked lamely "Dwarves?", the teacher nodded and answered "Yes, dwarves", Ji lamely asked "Can I just be a tree or something?", the class erupted with laughter as I couldn't help but to giggle, the teacher faced palm and said simply "No, there's no tree as a character but as a setting only", Ji asked again "Can I just be a stage crew… I'm not really good at acting", the teacher asked a bit disappointed "then why enrolled in a drama class?", Ji thought for a second then spoke "I have no idea, I really don't remember enrolling into this class in the first place though I just thought I'll wing it".

The teacher's eye twitched for a moment the spoke "Ah well.. you'll be one of the seven dwarves", I laughed inward as I thought "_Probably Miwayumi's work, I think she wanted Ji to show more emotion but this is just hilarious_", Hiccup sighed at Ji's lame excuse though it did sounds like Miwayumi's work obviously.

~Moments later~

~**Mall**~

-DUSK-

After class we decided to go to the mall for awhile, well it was mostly Anna and Miwayumi's idea but we just came nonetheless. I'm not really a fan of shopping with boys but at least it means we get extra hand for carrying stuff. Hiccup groaned and asked "Exactly why are we even here?", Ji asked "yeah.. It's not like we're even needed here", Miwayumi sighed then spoke "Ji, you and I going to need to buy leg weights, you used to be fast but since you got stabbed by Hans means you're becoming slower than you used to be, and Anna and I have to buy clothes since we're girls", Ji and Hiccup faced palm as Kristoff placed his arms on Ji and Hiccup's shoulder then said "heh, girls, don't worry we could do some guy stuff later, let the girls enjoy, remember later we will be facing foes that we don't even know, we might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts", Hiccup sighed then said "Yeah… I just hope we would be able to protect Elsa, though I'm curious, what is Hans relations to Elsa anyway?", we all sweated nervously as we knew that information is kind off sensitive topic to me but he's going to protect me and deserves to know.

I sighed then spoke "Alright guys, we'll just tell him, but first we might as well get comfortable", we looked for a spot then saw a nearby café, we entered then ordered some drinks and sat for awhile, I ask "So, Hiccup, what do you want to know about Hans?", Hiccup thought for a second then spoke "Everything you know I guess", I sighed then Ji spoke "Well, firstly Hans is Elsa's ex boyfriend", Hiccup's eyes went wide in surprise. Anna glared at Ji then spoke "Yeah… but we don't need to give that detail to him instantly", Ji shrugged then spoke lamely "Well, Hiccup does deserve to know, he's putting his neck on the line for crying out loud", I sighed in defeat seeing the logic behind Ji's words. I continued "Alright… yes.. he was my boyfriend, though I would like rip him to shred if I could", Hiccup asked confused "Why not just rip him to shred then, I've seen some people like you Elsa, you're not the typical helpless woman", Anna, Miwayumi and I smiled at him in respect as Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked oblivious "What?", Kristoff patted his back then chuckled lightly, he spoke "that's a plus points in women's book", Hiccup looked down embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ji continued "so yeah.. now Elsa, please continue". I nodded then spoke "So yeah, he was my boyfriend, nothing much really special in our relationship, we don't kiss just hug", Kristoff nudged Hiccup with his elbow then teased "wooh, looks like you hit the jackpot, you got her first kiss", Hiccup and I blushed then I faked cough, Kristoff snickered then said "Please, continue", I nodded then said solemnly while hiding my distress "So yeah.. I couldn't rip him to shreds since he seemed to keep making lies that will turn the tides and make me look bad, so Hiccup, since you're the blessed one to protect me, I ask you as a simple person, please… kick Han's ass for me", Hiccup smiled lightly then spoke comforting "Don't worry, I will, plus I would give him some piece of my mind for **ass**aulting me", he stressed the syllable 'ass', we all chuckled at that statement, suddenly a voice was heard "Vanellope! Look out!", Hiccup turned around then suddenly he saw a kid was heading towards him and saw the girl was having trouble controlling the skates due to the momentum as she was plummeting towards a concrete glass wall.

**Hiccup's POV**

We looked at the scene with such fright for the girl's safety, I dashed hoping to save the little girl, time slowed while I thought "_Come on Hiccup, you can do it, faster… run faster…._", suddenly I felt my whole body felt really light, I just kept running, time resumed at normal speed as I ran and managed to get in front of the girl then stood firmly as I bent my knees a bit for to help balancing upon impact, I managed to caught the girl as I was a bit pushed back but was able to balance myself, Vanellope hugged me a bit, I could hear her sniffling, she looked up to me then spoke "Thank you Mr.", a giant man ran towards me as he exclaimed "Vanellope!", the girl ran towards him then shared a warm loving embrace, we all have found that scene very heartwarming and I could tell that Elsa was also touched by the scene despite that she was known as Ice Queen due to her cold personality, but I guessed that it was caused by Han's douche works. I sighed in relief, they broke the hug as they walked towards me, the big guy spoke "Thank you young man, I wouldn't know what to do if Vanellope got hurt", my friends walked towards me then I nodded then said "Well, that's very understandable, even I would do anything to keep my daughter safe, if ever I would have", the big guy laughed heartily then said "Don't worry, if a big intimidating guy like me managed to have a wife that loved me for who I am then what more when a guy who's selfless and caring person can have", Kristoff, Anna and Miwayumi smirked while looking at Elsa.

I raised an eyebrow at the three while Elsa just looked away thought I could have sworn that she was blushing, I just shrugged the thought out of my head then replied " I guess that is possible", the big guy nodded then said "Oh, I forgot, the names Ralph, Ralph von Schweetz", then he pointed at the little girl and said "and this is Vanellope von Schweetz, now Vanellope you should thank this young man for saving your behind", Vanellope nodded then looked at me and said "Thank you Mr.?", I spoke "Hiccup", Vanellope asked a bit concerned "Hiccup? Would you like some water", she offered a water bottle. I shook my head then spoke "No, my name is Hiccup", she snickered a bit then burst out laughing, few seconds later she recomposed herself then spoke while suppressing her giggle "Thank you, Mr. Hiccup", Ralp excused "Alright now..", he was interrupted by Vanellope, Vanellope asked "So, Hiccup how did you move soo fast? That was really cool, could you teach me?", I could see her eyes gleamed, I sighed then spoke while trying to find an excuse "I'm sorry.. umm.. you see it can't be taught", she frowned sadly and asked "but why not?", I sighed then replied "because you could only do that if you eat allot of vegetables", Vanellope's mood lighten up instantly and asked for confirmation "Are you sure?", I nodded then said "Yes.. I'm sure", Vanellope looked back and forth between Elsa and I, I looked at her confused then she asked "So, what's between you and that girl", she pointed at Elsa, she asked in surprise "Me?", she nodded and said "yeah, you", I replied simple "We're just friends Vanellope".

**Elsa's POV**

I could feel that this conversation might turn badly for me then she asked again "Are you sure? Because from what I can see you two looked like couple", Anna, Kristoff and Miwayumi snickered while Ji tipped his hat down and smiled as I just blushed profusely, Hiccup asked really oblivious "what do you mean?", Vanellope sighed then spoke "nevermind, don't want to ruin surprise for you", she looked at me then smirked, I sweated nervously as my cheeks heated up, Ralph chuckled lightly and said "Wow, what a lively friends you have Hiccup, though I would say your girlfriend is really pretty", I blushed brightly as Hiccup asked "girlfriend? But I don't have a girlfriend", Kristoff, Miwayumi and Anna burst out laughing, Ralp raised an eyebrow and teased "Are you sure? Isn't that lovely lady your girlfriend?", he pointed at me, Hiccup traced where he was pointing at then saw me, he blushed then said defensive "N-no! no, you see Elsa isn't really fond with male, so yeah.. she isn't really interested in guys", as much as I don't have anything against on what Hiccup said but I could feel that my chest tightened, I spoke solemnly than I planned "Yeah..", Ralph raised an eyebrow and said "Alright, well, we got to go, say goodbye to Hiccup, Vanellope", Vanellope nodded and said "will do stinkbrain".

Vanellope bowed slightly then said "Alright see you later Hiccup", she giggled for a moment then continued "and you two Hiccup's girlfriend", I blushed at her proclamation as I looked away, I glanced at Hiccup who blushed profusely, I smiled inward as I felt hope that Hiccup and I could have that kind of relationship but then thought "_Stop Elsa, you must get a hold of yourself, as of now you kept giving Hiccup the wrong signal, you already accepted that you have feelings for him, it's time for you to give him the right signal_", I sighed in thought, I guess I couldn't help but to argue with myself before, but now knowing that Hiccup is different than those typical men, he isn't a disgusting loner, greedy murderer and power hungry sociopaths (**A/N: those lines were from Honest trailer of Frozen, just letting you know, not gonna take credit for something I didn't even made**). Though he has been alone all of his life, just like me… I thought "_Hiccup.. if ever that I accepted you in my life… would you accept me?_", I shook those thought out of my head, Vanellope and Ralph bid farewell then left. Miwayumi teased "Soo, Elsa, I guess your new title now is Hiccup's girlfriend huh?", I fumed a bit then spoke "Hiccup isn't my boyfriend and there's no way a guy like him can become my boyfriend, he's not even a boyfriend material", Hiccup looked down sadly then spoke "yeah, like I said she really isn't interested in guys, specially me…", I thought "_No Hiccup, its just…_", he continued "alright, let's just continue".

~**Month later**~

~**Cafeteria**~

-DAY-

Hiccup and the others really trained hard, I myself also trained but secretly of course, I didn't want them to know my powers since they might hate me and stop protecting me from Hans, it might be selfish but I also didn't want to lose them, as much as I wanted to tell them but I can't.. specially Hiccup.. Ever since the event at the mall I could tell that Hiccup was becoming distant towards me, he still greets me and talks to me but I couldn't feel his gentle and caring anymore.

**Anna's POV**

Ever since the incident at the mall I noticed that Hiccup was became distant towards my sister, though I couldn't blame him, I could tell that he was saddened by Elsa's words, I know she had gone below the belt but neither could really blame them, both of them were just sensitive in such topic, Hiccup was an outcast in his life while Elsa was betrayed by her lover… well more like seemed to be lover… I am glad for Hiccup for still trying so hard for Elsa, Ji spoke "Alright guys… Miwayumi and I still have to go to the library so we had to rush eating", Miwayumi nodded then said "Yeah…", I sighed then spoke "alright see you guys", the two nodded as it was now only four of us, no one seemed to have the guts to break the silence so I just decided to break it if they won't, I spoke "Soo… Hiccup, you seemed working hard, I would like to thank you for trying so hard for my sister", he smiled lightly then nodded, Elsa looked down then Kristoff spoke "Oh hey Elsa I forgot, there's a ball coming up next week, who do you think you would be going with?", Hiccup tried to remain passive but I could tell that he's in a turmoil, Elsa replied "Uh.. well.. I don't know". Lunch ended with such awkward atmosphere.

**-Moments Later-**

~**Haddock's Residence**~

-DUSK-

**Hiccup's POV**

Dad was still at work, I walked towards the fridge and took out a milk, I took a bowl then headed upstairs, I walked towards my room then opened the door, Toothless barked happily then ran towards me, I spoke "Oh, hello bud, missed me?", Toothless barked again, even though I don't even understand his language I just thought of it as a yes. I place a bowl in front of him then poured a bottle of milk then he happily drank it as he licked it all up. Suddenly I heard the doorbell rung, I exclaimed "Coming!", I rushed downstairs I looked at the peek at window first and saw Elsa, I thought "_Elsa? What is she doing here? Must be important_", I opened the door and said "Oh, hey Elsa, how may I help you?", she spoke with such serious tone "Oh hello Hiccup, we need to talk", it sounded really important so I just nodded then said "Alright, come in", I stepped back to make way, she entered then I closed the door, I walked and led her to the living room, I sat down at the sofa then gestured her to take a seat as well, she sat beside me as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She spoke "Uh.. Hiccup, I just wanted to thank you for trying so hard for me…", I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly then said "Nah, it's nothing…", she shook her head and said "it's not nothing Hiccup", she looked down as I looked at her in confusion, she looked at me with teary eyes then said "I'm sorry Hiccup", she hugged me tightly as she burrowed her face onto my chest, I asked worried "Elsa?", she cried and muttered not letting go "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…", my chest tightened, I couldn't really bare to see her like this, soo vulnerable.. it really pained me to see this, I spoke trying to comfort her "It's okay, Elsa, It's alright", she broke the embrace and exclaimed "It's not alright!", I could really see her tears flowing from her face uncontrollably, she exclaimed "It's not! Despite you doing your best just to help me while I treat you badly, you never gave up", I didn't know what to say but "uhh.. well, it's nothing, it's what fr-", I was cut off by Elsa pressing her lips onto mine".

**Elsa's POV**

I didn't know why I did that but hearing the word friend to indentify my relations to Hiccup really pained me, he really didn't thought that there's a possibility for I to fall for his caring personality, it saddened me to think that partially it was my fault, it really devastated me when he didn't kissed back as I thought "_Hiccup isn't kissing back… doesn't he like me anymore?_", I'm very afraid to admit that he might had lost interest at me, I knew that he liked me it was easy to tell on the way he look at me, I sighed in the kiss then broke it then faced, he's eyes widened in surprise, I couldn't tell whether he's surprised happy or surprised scared, I gulped nervously, then something happen that surprised me, his eye shed a tear, my world shattered at the thought that he doesn't like me anymore or he was saddened that I kissed him and now hates me, but that feeling went to drain when he suddenly embraced me tightly, I just hugged back letting all the tears flow on my face as I whispered to him "Please don't let me go…", he replied "I won't…", I could feel the honesty in his words but suddenly the door burst open, we looked at the person who opened the door as we looked with such horrified expression.

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed. Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 9: Beloved**

**Hiccup's POV**

We looked at whoever burst open the door, we saw my dad and Anna, they looked at us in a total astonishment but Anna's astonishment expression faded and replaced by a smirk, my dad spoke "Hiccup, I told you to not go that far", I thought confused "_Far?_", I looked at our position and saw that Elsa was leaning on me and looking like she was on top of me, Elsa immediately wiped off her tears, luckily they didn't seemed to notice, I defended "Dad, it's not what it looks like", dad put his hands on his hips and looked like he's going to listen, I continued trying to find an excuse "Well, we were… um just doing homework…", dad raised an eyebrow then asked "they teach children to have s-", I immediately cut him off "dad! Not that", Elsa blushed and thought quickly while she spoke "No sir Haddock.. we didn't do anything like that, it's just that we had some homework, well more like practice for the school play".

**Elsa's POV**

I noticed Hiccup paled when I told his dad about the school play, his dad asked "School play? Hiccup, why didn't you told me that you have a school play? I would've liked to see you on stage", Hiccup sweated nervously as he tried to reason out "Ah, well dad, I just didn't want to disturb you", Stoick looked at Hiccup incredulously as he spoke "Disturb? None sense, you should have told me, it's not like every day you get to your son on stage you know", Hiccup sighed in defeat and said "Ah, well alright", I noticed that Anna was staring at me with a look saying 'I know your lying sis', I blushed lightly then looked away from her, Anna spoke to Hiccup "So… does that involve Elsa on top of you while kissing  
?", Hiccup and I blushed profusely as we both waved our hands in defense, Hiccup spoke stuttered a bit "N-no, we d-don't have that s-such part, she j-just tripped w-when we w-were practicing", I continued trying to be seriously to make it believable "yeah, though we do have kissing part but doesn't mean we're practicing that", Anna and Stoick laughed then Stoick spoke "Ah, don't worry about that part lad, Hiccup never kissed a ladie besides his mom so he doesn't know how to kiss a lady, you could practice that but just don't get carried away alright?", Hiccup blushed as I felt relieved as I thought "_Oh.. so that's why he didn't kissed back… he just don't know how_", I giggled inward as I felt sorry for Hiccup for not knowing how, it's not that I don't mind, actually I loved it, it means I'm really his first and mine.

Anna teased "ooh, Hiccup didn't know how to kiss, well that's a good thing that Elsa is there, however I do fear that they might suck each other's faces, I blushed lightly as Hiccup looked confused, I exclaimed "Anna! Don't say such thing… we don't suck each other faces off", Stoick laughed heartily then said "Alright, anyway since it's almost supper time, why don't you two join us, and Anna we'll talk later and please tell me about Hiccup and his ladie later", Anna grinned evilly then said "will do", she looked at Hiccup and I mischievously then spoke "Of course, we'll join though I'm afraid Elsa might not want to remove herself from Hiccup or she preferred Hiccup more than the chair", Hiccup and I looked at each other and saw that we're still in a awkward position, I immediately remove myself from him as we both look away then recompose ourselves, Stoick spoke "alright lad, continue that later, but don't get carried away, and Elsa, please be gentle with Hiccup", I looked down embarrassed as Hiccup just sat there blushing facing a wall in embarrassment.

~**Meanwhile at Hiccup's Room**~

-**Toothless's Dream**-

**No one's POV**

Toothless, was limping around as he whimpered scared at his surrounding, he's still a puppy so he's easily frightened, a voice was heard "Do not fear me little pup for I don't mean you harm", Toothless eyed the mysterious person, she appeared out of the shadow, she spoke again "My name is Hlin, goddess of protection", Toothless eyes widened in surprise, he backed away in fear even animals knows that they couldn't harm gods and goddesses, she spoke in a caring tone "Do not worry, I'm here to ask you a simple question", Toothless stood firm despite that he only have three natural limbs while the other, not so much. Hlin asked "young pup, would you stand by your master even in the face of death?" Toothless's eyes narrowed then nodded with conviction. Of course no doubt Toothless wouldn't even hesitate to reply, his answer was clearly that no matter what happens he will stood by Hiccup for the young man cared for him, loved him and even did everything he could to restore his missing limb, his compassion to almost everything made him admire Hiccup.

Hlin smiled at Toothless then said "great", she walked towards him as Toothless stood firm with no fear can be seen, Hlin knelt and leaned towards Toothless then whispered as she petted him "what a great pup, you cared for the young man so dearly, I blessed you for he would struggle to protect his love, families and friends, he needs you dearly, his best friends, protect each other 'til the end", a light shinned on her palm while she petted Toothless, Toothless was confused at the light, she stood up then backed away for a bit as Toothless shined brightly, the goddess continued "As of now young pup, with the power I've blessed you, you can now protect your master, protect him and he will protect you as well.. farewell", with that the goddess shined brightly then vanished afterwards.

~**Back with Hiccup and Elsa**~

Hiccup was sitting besides Elsa much to their both glee but never showed it due to embarrassment that it will and and might bring. Stoick spoke after he took a bite of his meal "So, son, tell me more about your lady", Hiccup nearly choked on his food, Elsa was soo concerned to care about what Stoick said, Hiccup drank water then breathe heavily, after recomposing himself he replied "Dad, she's a..", Elsa didn't want to be a friend to Hiccup, she wanted more, she was debating whether to proclaim to Hiccup's dad that she's his girlfriend or just take the pain of being called a friend of Hiccup, she was debating with herself, Hiccup stopped when he saw Elsa's distress, he looked at her with questionable expression, Elsa sighed and decided that if anything, she would refuse to be alone, not anymore, if there's a person willingly to stand by her side it would be Hiccup without a doubt. She continued what Hiccup's reply "girlfriend", Hiccup was completely flabbergasted as his father whistled in amusement while his sister was awe struck at the scene, she was happy that her sister broke out of her shell, Elsa moved her arm towards Hiccup's and gripped it lovingly then she looked at him with a warm smile, Hiccup didn't know how to react.

He was happy, in the first time in his life a girl actually liked him just like his mother used to say, he smiled back then his father cleared his throat then said "I don't mind you two oogling around but we're in a middle of a supper, continue that later. Hiccup and Elsa chuckled sheepishly as Anna giggled in amusement then teased playfully "So Elsa, are you staying over Hiccup's house for tonight, or Hiccup's staying at our house for tonight?", Stoick laughed heartily then said "well, I don't mind her staying over but of course I don't like these two to start making grand kids this early". Elsa blushed while Hiccup was stunned but completely embarrassed, Elsa replied "I'm not staying over Hiccup's", Hiccup sighed in relief then spoke "Yep, by the way, Anna did you know what are Ji and Miwayumi doing in the library lately?" Anna thought for a second before answering "Well, they said they had to get started on their training in knowledge so I guess they're improvising or something", this got the attention of Stoick.

Stoick spoke "Training you say? Well that's sounds great, Hiccup why don't you join them, it will help you to protect your lady", he chuckled at his own statement, unbeknown to him that Hiccup's already training for Elsa, Hiccup, Elsa and Anna found this awkward and decided to just laugh as well to make it seemed less awkward. After awhile they continued to eat in silence, they bid farewell to each other while Anna teased for a bit before Elsa and her left.

~**Next day later**~

~**Ji's Training Room**~

~**Hiccup's POV**~

This is where we've trained for a while, it's a nearly empty room with huge space, there's a bit of equipment that have been used for training, I decided to let Elsa know about my abilities as well, but before we got here, somehow Toothless managed to convince me to bring him along today, I couldn't say no to his puppy eyes. I removed my bracelets, Elsa asked "Um.. Hiccup why did you removed your bracelets? It's not like it's going to hinder, is it?", I replied "Ah well… it's best just to show you…", my hands began to spark in a surge of a bit electricity, I exclaimed "Pull!", Ji threw a bottle of can and a few metallic circular objects at the air as I aimed my hand at the can then released a weak surge of electricity towards it, the can attracts the metals towards it as the metals stick to it for a few seconds before it detach from the can.

~**Elsa's POV**~

I was surprised, so he has electric powers, at this moment my confidence on telling Hiccup my powers began to rise, Hiccup then spoke "I have a theory though, if I could use the electricity to affect neurons in the brain it means I could erase memories..", I just needed to plan out on where could I tell Hiccup about my secret. He then showed another trick, he raised his arm a bit then began to surge some electricity on his hand then he swiped his hand horizontally, it created an electricity that seemed to be suspended in the air, he grabbed it with his right hand then swung it vertically to his right side, the electricity dissipated as it revealed a beautiful made sword, it's dark gray base sword with dark blue colored at the edge as it seems to glow while you can see the electricity flowing through it, I spoke in awe "woah" then Hiccup replied "Yeah, it's really cool, as much as I wanted to slice that cynical Hans, but I would like for you to have his judgment", I smiled at Hiccup in grateful.

Suddenly Toothless nudges his leg as it barked seemed to try saying something, Hiccup asked "What is it boy", Toothless back away a bit then shaped shift into a huge dragon, not huge like a house size, just huge enough to be said shoulder length, Hiccup and I was completely stunned, I felt a bit fear as I clinged to Hiccup's arm. Suddenly Kristoff appeared with Anna holding boxes of pizza, Kristoff spoke "yow, guys, we bro- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!", Kristoff and Anna nearly dropped the pizzas while Toothless looked at him with an unamused look, Kristoff and Anna backed away in fear, Kristoff stood in front of Anna in protection, Toothless then began to nuzzle Hiccup, Kristoff asked "Uh.. Hiccup, what is that thing want with you?", Hiccup replied unsure "uhh.. well.. this is Toothless, I'm not really sure on what happened but I am positive that he wasn't like that before", I asked "maybe it's one of the blessing", he thought for a moment and said still unsure "it could be…", he then sighed in defeat not knowing what could've been the possibility on that to happen.

Ji and Miwayumi stopped meditating as they looked around, Miwayumi was first to spot Toothelss, she exclaimed "SHIT! Step aside Hiccup, we'll take care of it", Miwayumi and Ji prepared and stood in their fighting stance as Miwayumi pulled out her three tanto, she gripped the two with her two hands as she used her mouth to grab the third one while Ji unsheathed his Odachi and held it on his right hand while he held a dagger in a reverse grip on his left hand, they prepared to attack Toothless 'till Hiccup spoke "No", Toothless just nuzzled Hiccup affectionately, Miwayumi seemed to understand why, she looked at Ji then nodded, they dropped their stance as they let their guard down seeing that there's no danger towards the huge reptile, Ji asked "What the heck is that thing? I never seen anything like it before", Hiccup sighed then replied "it's Toothless…", Ji asked "Toothless? Isn't he a dog?", Hiccup replied "Yes, but it seemed that there was more blessing than the power that have been bestowed upon my by Thor".

Ji sighed in annoyance, Kristoff and Anna stepped closer, Anna walked towards Toothless but then stopped when it came to face-to-face with Toothless, she squealed in delight as she seemed to find Toothless cute, I would even say that Toothless is cute, she began to scratch Toothless, Toothless purred, suddenly Toothless eyes widened then fell unconscious, Anna asked concerned "Is he okay?", I giggled at the thought that Toothless is still a softie behind all that thick dark scales, Hiccup poked Toothless curiously, resulting a snore from Toothless with a goofy grin, we chuckled at how such a big softie like him turned out to be, we continued on training, Hiccup focused and channel the electricity towards his body, he said that he's being in tune with electricity, after awhile we watched Ji and Miwayumi sparred, they used weapons that are made of wood to avoid fatalities, they seemed to dance, it was amazing, despite that they both wore weight they were still fast, though Ji dominated when it comes to speed but Miwaymi's comebacks were just outstanding, her tricky tactics, unpredictable moves, flexibility made it difficult for Ji to spar with her, it ended with a draw as we took a rest for a while then ate pizza as well, we thanked for the food and the place then bid farewell to each other, I asked Hiccup if I could stay at his house for tonight if I'm allowed, he nodded and said I was allowed and the fact that his father said that I was allowed in the first place, of course he said that in a very polite manner

~**Hiccup's Room**~

-DUSK-

We arrived at Hiccup's room as I flopped down on to his bed, he stared at me and raised an eyebrow, I then saw him holding Toothless like a baby, I couldn't help but to smile at the sight, Hiccup really looked like a loving father without a doubt, his caring nature is really amazing and his best attribute. He asked "so what do you want to talk about Elsa?", I gulped nervously as I removed my gloves hesitantly then said "Whatever you do… please don't freak out and hate me okay?", he gulped nervously then nodded, he spoke "Alright…", I sighed then I raised my hand a bit as I began to the ice power began form while I mold it, after few seconds it appeared to be a sculpture of a snowflake, his eyes widened as I fearfully looked at him with a thought of he might hate me now, or dislike me and say that he doesn't like me anymore. He stared at me in surprise then his expression changed, he smiled and said in awe "That's soo awesome! Wow..", I looked at him in surprise as I couldn't help but to smiled at him as well.

I couldn't hold my tears any longer as it just flowed onto my face and asked "Aren't you scared or hate me?", he looked at me confused and asked "Why would I? I have a beautiful girlfriend that has Ice powers, what's to hate in that?", I pounced at him as I just embraced him warmly as I just kept crying while burying my face on his chest, he asked a bit concerned "hey, are you alright", I broke the hug and faced him, I smiled at him lovingly then said "yes, yes I am, I'm just happy", he replied "well.. that's g-", I rolled my eyes then pressed my lips towards Hiccup, he still wasn't kissing back though I don't mind since I knew the only reason why he wasn't kissing back since he doesn't know how", he wrapped his arms around me as I kept kissing him, the moment was perfect, just me and him and nobody else besides the knocking sound behind me. Knocking? That's when it hit me, I broke the kiss as I saw Hiccup opened his eyes clearly enjoying it, we looked behind me then heard a voice saying "Hiccup? I respect your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway", he opened the door, I knew Hiccup didn't locked the door and no time to react so I just prepared myself.

Stoick looked around and saw us, he smiled then said "you guys are really clingy to each other, anyway dinners ready, you two should come down stairs later after your practice for your play", he closed the door and left, I blushed lightly as he just reminded me that that the play would be help on next month, I thought "_I guess I could both teach Hiccup how to kiss while practicing, hitting two birds with one stone_", I smiled devilishly at Hiccup, he sweated nervously and asked a bit frightened "Elsa?", I then began to push him down on the bed, he tried to speak but I just pushed my index finger on his lips as I teased "shhhh.. now.. let's practice shall we, we only have a month left to practice, might as well teach you how to kiss a lady properly", I could clearly see that Hiccup was really nervous, I couldn't help but to squeal inward, I slowly leaned closer towards Hiccup then resumed the passionate kiss that had been disturbed by his father, he then started to embrace me again as he began to do weird movement of his lips, he was really trying to learn how to kiss back, I couldn't help but to laugh inward on how weird Hiccup's doing but his effort for trying just made my heart flutter, at this day I now accept the fact that I'm in love with Hiccup and he's the only one who would banish my loneliness and empty feeling in me, I sighed in content and focused on enjoying the moment.

**That's all for now, of course good things always comes to an end, and bad things always ends with a rainbow.. hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sven would appear in next chapter, well he will appear here but just a glimpse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen **

**Chapter 10: Dirge defective**

**Anna's POV**

Kristoff and I pretended to go home since I found this a chance to tell Ji and the others. Moments later we looked around to check if Hiccup and Elsa was gone, seeing that they left, we immediately rushed towards Ji's house then knocked at Ji's door. He opened the door then raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh Anna.. and Kristoff, do you guys need something?", we nodded then Kristoff spoke "Ah, well Anna said that she has something important to say so call Miwayumi", Ji nodded then said "alright, although Miwayumi's just right at the kitchen, she's helping me cook dinner but we will have to go to the grocerie store since we're missing some ingredients so we don't need to call her", Kristoff asked "She's here? And cooks dinner?", Ji shrugged then said casually "yep", Kristoff and I looked at each other then shrugged, we looked at Ji then he spoke "Ah well, since you guys are here and want to tell us something important, might as well come with us on food shopping", I nodded then he exclaimed "Miwayumi!", she replied "coming!". Few seconds later she came then approached us, she spoke "oh, Anna and Kristoff, please don't tell me you guys need photographer for your date..".

Kristoff and I chuckled lightly then I replied "no". Ji continued "yeah well, this two said that they're going to tell us something important so they decided to follow us, Miwayumi nodded. She threw something towards at Ji then spoke "You forgot your wallet, how are you going to buy groceries without money", Ji sighed then muttered "thanks…". After awhile we walked towards the grocery store, Ji asked "so what's the important thing you have to say?", I replied "Ah well, it's about Elsa and Hiccup", they looked at me with curious stares, I continued "yeah well, Elsa kind off confirmed that she and Hiccup are now a couple right in front of Hiccup's dad". They all went wide eyed surprise, Miwayumi asked in disbelief "You're kidding right?", I shook my head then smiled "Nope, I was there when she proclaimed", Ji sighed then grabbed his hat down as he tilted it down and said with a smile "that fast huh..", Kristoff agreed "yeah, really fast.. it's only a been a month and already in such relationship, I hope Elsa isn't taking this too fast", I sighed then nodded but still smiled and said "Yeah… but if it makes my sister happy, well I'm happy as well for her". We all smiled at that statement, Ji spoke "Yeah.. I guess we could just route for them".

Suddenly I remembered about the play, I gleefully spoke "Oh, I almost forgot, Hiccup and Elsa are in a play, and already starting to practice their KISSING SCENE", Miwayumi smirked while Kristoff grinned, Miwayumi spoke "Wow, she works really fast… though I could say that Hiccup does fare as well, after all they did kissed at the first day in school", Kristoff snickered as he remembered the scene, it was fairly awkward and embarrassing. Ji asked "so, you guys want to join dinner with us?", Kristoff asked "You two eat together?", Miwayumi and Ji nodded then Ji spoke "yeah, so you guys want to join?", I thought for a second then nodded and said "We would love to", Kristoff shrugged then said "Meh.. what the heck, might as well taste on how you and Miwayumi cook", we continued our walk in peace and silent, we went to a grocery store and buy some ingredients and it seems that they were planning to cook curry. After awhile we exited the store then headed back to his place, we walked through an empty street, it's quite heck you can even consider it looked like a ghost town, suddenly Hans appeared from the shadows then smirked at us, he spoke "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dysfunctional idiots", Ji spoke unamused "your appearance is sooo… cliché", Hans chuckled lightly then said "well, it doesn't matter, you guys are going to be dog food", after he spoke two freakishly terrifying dogs appeared as they barked at us aggressively.

Hans continued "might as well see you guys suffer", he smirked as the dog charged at us, Miwayumi suddenly opened her jacket as we saw her hidden weapons, there as three Tantos, I looked at Ji as I thought that he may have a hidden weapon as well, surprisingly he lifted his jacket a bit and saw a handle sticking out of his right upper part of his pants, he took out his Odachi then took out a sheathed dagger from his jacket's pocket, he immediately unsheathed it then pushed Kristoff off out of the hounds' path as Miwayumi did the same to me as well, they side stepped then they both used the momentum of the hounds' rush to give their slash more power, the hound rolled as they got hit by Ji's and Miwayumi's attack, the hounds' stood up a bit harmed from the attack, Ji asked Miwayumi "what the heck are those?", Miwayumi replied more rude than she had planned "How the heck am I suppose to know", Hans chuckled then answered "Hellhounds", Ji gritted his teeth then prepared himself as he got into his defensive stance, he held his sword with his right hand behind him while the tip of the blade pointed upward then he raised his left arm up to his shoulder length high with a reverse gripped dagger, the hound stared at him fiercely he muttered silently but enough to be heard "**Sairento Setsudan - Tengoku no Maiagaru…**/_Silent Cutting – Heavenly Soar…_".

He spun quickly and used the momentum to threw the sword upward then the dog charged at him ready to pounce, he continued spinning as the dog pounced at him, he used the spin's momentum as he stabbed the hound on it's neck, the hound cried in pain for a bit then spun around as he pounced at Ji, Ji jumped as he used the dagger as platform, the hound cried out in more pain as Ji caught his Odachi then spun vertically as he used that momentum and gravity pull to give more power complete decapitating the hound as it lifelessly fell as the blood hissed from its neck, it's blood was quite interesting since it's hot as a lava, Miwayumi then spoke unamused "Show off…", Ji shrugged, Hans just watched them as he evaluated their skills as of now it's Miwayumi's turn. Miwayumi held the two tantos with her both hand and held her third tanto with her mouth, the hound growled at her as she crossed her hand then bent her knees preparing to strike, she immediately dashed at the hound and the hound dashed at her as well, she muttered "**Shibito no Yona Tsukisasu – Goon Shogekiha **o/_Deathly Impale – Roaring Shockwave_", she jumped and stabbed the back of the hound while the hound tried to pounce at her, she remained balance then used the hilt of the tanto as a platform then jumped as she fell head first, she took the tanto on her mouth then slashed the hound's body as half of it was cut, blood gashed out of its body, fortunately Miwayumi used her flexibility to dodge the sizzling blood as she landed gracefully then quickly backed away from the gash of blood.

Ji rushed beside Miwayumi as he asked if she was alright, Miwayumi nodded and said that she was unharmed, Hans clapped his hands and congratulated them "well, that was entertaining but..", he suddenly dashed towards Ji as Ji just prepared himself, Hans smirked as his right hand flared, he swiped the air as the fire was suspended in air then immediately grabbed it as he swing it smugly, Ji stood firm as he prepared to block Hans's attack. Much to Ji's surprised when their weapons have clashed, Hans weapon sliced through his Odachi, he managed to side stepped away from the sword's path as Hans smirked then he raised his foot then kicked him on the ribs, Ji used his speed and backed away as he dodged the kick but suddenly Hans swing his sword again but not towards Ji but instead it was headed towards Miwayumi, on impulse she tried to parry but Hans merely faked then readjusted his aim and slashed towards Miwayumi, Ji managed to regain his balanced he rushed towards Miwayumi then pushed her out of the way, there was no time to dodge the attack so he tried to use the dagger and handle of the Odachi to block the attack, so far his attempt were futile as Hans sword sliced through the dagger and the Odachi handle like a paper, Ji cursed under his breath as he received a slice through his chest as he dropped down in pain as he felt the sting of the wound and the heat of the flaming sword.

Miwayumi cried out Ji's name as Kristoff and I just stood watched the tragedy played out in front of us. I couldn't help but to shed tear as Kristoff hold me tightly in comfort, I buried my face on his chest as I peek at their conditions, Kristoff just gritted his teeth at the scene as Miwayumi glared at Hans who wore a smug look on his face, Miwayumi charged at him with her two tantos, the third one was still lodged on the hellhound's and smelting. Miwayumi knew that his sword could cut through her tantos so she decided to dodge his swords, Miwayumi side stepped every time Hans slashed and hacked her her, Ji was completely incapacitated as he was forced to watch a disadvantaged battle, Hans yawned mockingly though Miwayumi wasn't effected but she was soo keen to kill Hans for hurting her best friend, Hans flared up his left hand then tried to hack Miwayumi as she dodged it with ease, knowing this he used this as an opportunity as he aimed his hand at Miwayumi and expelled a fire ball towards her, Miwayumi's reaction time is impeccable but her body sometimes couldn't keep up with her, knowing that she was completely defenseless, she crossed her arms as she used her tantos as a shield while she braced herself, the fire ball made an impact to her tantos at it exploded, Miwayumi cringed in pain as she was sent back and hit a wall nearby behind her.

Hans laughed at them as he spoke smugly "Is that all? I thought you two would have made a challenge, what a disappointment", Ji and Miwayumi glared at him, Miwayumi stood up barely as she used the wall as a support while Ji crawled up to the nearest wall then sat down wincing a bit from the pain on his chest. Hans turned his back on them and said smugly "pathetic…", he walked away with a evil smirk on his face, once the battle ended Kristoff and I rushed to Ji and Miwayumi, I cursed inward as I felt useless and let my friends got hurt, I could tell that Kristoff was feeling the same as I can clearly see the rage on his face. I ran towards Miwayumi as he headed towards Ji, I spoke flustered "Let's get them to the hospital quick", Ji passed out from blood loss and pain while Miwayumi was gritting her teeth in rage, Hans just mocked them and made them look like weak because of his inhuman abilities. I sighed in annoyance, I took out my phone then called an ambulance, few minutes later the ambulance came as they immediately took Ji and Miwayumi towards the hospital, we followed as well, after awhile I decided to call my Hiccup, knowing that they're together it would be easy to get them here, I dialed Hiccup's number.

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up as I heard my phone rang, I felt a weight on my chest as I looked down and saw a comfortably sleeping Elsa, I sighed in content then I gently reached toward my phone across the table hoping to not disturb the sleeping Elsa, I look at whoever is calling and saw it was Anna, I answered "Hello?", Anna spoke "Hiccup, Hans attacked, Ji and Miwayumi were both injured, Hans defeated them, he used somewhat Fire magic or whatever", my eyes narrowed as I thought "_Damn it… well, he is Hades disciple... it was fairly obvious that he would have a fire affinity… but damn it, he's picking is us off when we're separated from each other…_". Anna continued "so far we are completely out matched, Hiccup, you're our only hope, please protect my sister, I would rather give my life for my sister than the creep have his way with her and use her as a hostage just so that freaky pedo can take over all the realms, as of now we figured if the titans were unleashed we could ask gods for help but it seems that it won't happen", I sighed then replied "Alright, we'll see you two tomorrow there, I can't disturb Elsa, she might hit me", Anna laughed lightly then replied "alright.. take good care of her Hiccup", Elsa moaned happily in her sleep as I smiled at her, I replied "Will do…".

~Meanwhile at the Hospital~

~**Ji's dream**~

**Ji's POV**

I was looking at a very beautiful scenery, he was at the top of the mountain cliff again, he could see the beauty of nature, it was tranquil and a very lively environment, once again a familiar voice spoke behind him "You've lost a great battle…", at that I narrowed his eyes then turned around to face Hoenir, Ji glared at him then replied venomously "great battle… because of that great battle, many people could be harmed, including my friends.. there's no great in battle… only pain…", Hoenir sighed then spoke "True… but it seems that your weapon hinders you…", I glared at him then said a bit fuming "my Odachi and dagger aren't hindrance…", Hoenir shook his head then walked to him calmly. I eyed him carefully as Hoenir extended his arm in front of Ji, Hoenir spoke "This would help you…" I was unsure on whether he should take it or not but decided to take the chance, he held out his palm in accepting notion, Hoenir placed an object to Ji's palm, I looked at it and saw it was a necklace and a bracer, the necklace was simple but with a mini sword attached to it, while bracelet was simple leather cloth but with gold trimmings at its edges, I was confused then asked "A necklace? And a bracer?", Hoenir nodded then spoke sagely "In time of grave importance, that would be your weapon and protection for your friends…", Ji nodded confused but accepted nonetheless than thanked the god of silent "Thanks…". Hoenir nodded in acceptance as we looked towards at the scenery behind me as I sighed in content, nature surely is beautiful and amazing.

~**Miwayumi's Dream**~

**Miwayumi's POV**

I was at a beach… it was dusk as I watched the sun sets… suddenly I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and saw that it was different person, it wasn't Freya, she spoke "You seemed troubled child", I sighed and asked irritated a bit "What do you want?", she replied "It's not what I want child, what do you want?", I turned back towards the sun then muttered silently "I.. just wanted to end this pathetic battle… it all started because of Hans, that lying manipulative power hungry socio path…", she chuckled at that statement, I asked "So.. who are you supposed to be?", she replied with soothing voice "my name is Vor, goddess of wisdom, and I'm here to lend you a hand child, since you said it yourself, you hate this battle, I know that it has no sense in it, battles like this is completely ridiculous and infuriating", I smiled at her in understanding, she smiled back and asked "you wish to help your friends right?", I nodded and said "yes, and also might as well put an end to Hades schemes, hitting two birds with one stone if I may say so myself", Vor chuckled heartily at that then nodded, she approached me calmly then said "Held out your hand", I complied as I held out my hand exposing my palm, she placed a silver bracelet on my hand, it was simple bracelet yet there was a jewel embed on it but with engrave runes on it, I inspected the runes curiously as Vor spoke "Wisdom…", I looked at her confused.

She explained "Wisdom, the runes engrave on it means wisdom, in battle, skills and strength isn't the only thing that matters, you have such potential in battle, your reasoning is simple yet true… wisdom doesn't need deep meaning just understandable…", I nodded then smiled at her, I thanked "Thank you very much…", Vor smiled and placed her hand at my shoulder and said "No matter what happens, don't doubt what is right, doubt what is wrong…", I nodded in understanding.

**~Kristoff's Dream**~

**Kristoff's POV**

I found myself in a beautiful meadow as I enjoyed the view but then frowned immediately as I remembered the tragedy lately, I fumed as I couldn't do anything to help Ji and Miwayumi, sure I could fight but that was just clearly out my league. Suddenly a flash of light appeared right in front of me, I tried to block the light with my arm, the light faded as a female appeared in front of me, she has golden hair, she looked at me then spoke "so, you must be Kristoff", I asked in disbelief "How did you know my name?", she smiled then spoke "Now it's not the time for that, I'm here to ask you", I asked "wait a minute… who are you anyway?", she smiled then spoke "My name is Syf, Thor's wife", Kristoff jaw dropped as he stepped back a bit in astonishment, she asked "now I believe it's my turn to ask", Kristoff nodded dumbfound, Syf asked "would you want to help your friends?", I looked at her seriously then nodded, she spoke "alright, I'll be lending you an aid, though he would be your partner, a companion, he's not a weapon but a friend, you'll take care of him warmly understand", it was rhetorical so I didn't have to answer, she then smiled at me then spoke "so, I wish you for your future endevours".

~**Dream End**~

~Next day~

**Hiccup's POV **

Classes ended fast, our thoughts were in hopes if Ji and Miwayumi are alright, and we waited for each other as we went towards the Hospital to visit Ji and Miwayumi. Anna and Kristoff knew the rooms, Ji and Miwayumi were both confined in same room by request, it was granted since the two seemed to be close, we immediately rushed to their rooms, we opened the door as I jaw dropped at the scene, Elsa blushed as Anna snickered while Kristoff laughed like there's no tomorrow.

**That's all for now, thanks for reading…**

**Sairento Setsudan - Tengoku no Maiagaru**/_Silent Cutting – Heavenly Soar _– _one Ji's defensive moves though it could be used as offensive as well but meant for defence, tosses the sword up in the air then waits for the enemy to get closer then uses the dagger to maim the enemy then uses the dagger as platform to give pain for the enemy to stun them for a moment while giving a boost to easily reach the sword as he spins vertically momentum plus the gravity pull and strength to give a powerful blow._

**Shibito no Yona Tsukisasu – Goon Shogekiha **o/_Deathly Impale – Roaring Shockwave _- one of Miwayumi's offensive moves, she uses her three tantos to attack, she stabs an enemy on it's pressure point or if a case of non-human she stabs it to the most vulnerable area to stun the enemy then she shifts her tanto on her mouth to her hand then quickly makes a powerful blow, it's very tricky, whether the enemy block it or not, the shockwave from that attack will paralyze the enemy's muscle rendering them completely stunned and easily to be killed, preferably used to only one-on-one combat.


	12. Chapter 11

**Meh, was having writer's block and I plan to finish the story first before rewriting, I have allot of grammatical errors and typo, I apologize for that, not really good in English but I'll do my best. And sorry for the story where gods was kinda just happened, meh since many of you guys wanted them to have powers then granted though I planned this to be story or (not so) ordinary highschool life but meh it adding some stuff like gods and some history behind it to give you guys what many of you wanted, so to those who are confused I apologize for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 11: Dearest**

**Hiccup's POV**

**-**DUSK-

I jawed drop at the scene not knowing how to describe this moment, Ji was lying on the bed while Miwayumi on top of him, holding to his collar as she shook him vigorously, berating him. The buttons on his polo were ripped apart as his polo was now opened exposing his chest a bit, they just looked at us with different emotion, Ji was quite sweating nervously as Miwayumi was still glaring. She asked rudely "What?". We sweated nervously at her emanating fury. I could only look at Ji with such pity as he somewhat lifelessly after being shaken vigorously. I hoped that Miwayumi didn't shake his head much. Anna fake coughed, just to ease the tension a bit and for Miwayumi to look at their compromising position. Miwayumi wasn't bothered as she got off Ji but still a bit ticked off at him. Elsa sighed in relief and tried to recompose herself while Anna and Kristoff just felt relieved that Miwayumi wasn't going to shake Ji's soul out of his body. I spoke hesitantly but a bit serious "So, How've you guys been?". Miwayumi sighed annoyed then replied calmly "Well, so far we're not permanently injured, though I might permanently injured a certain someone". Miwayumi's calm speech just made Ji shiver for a moment, I couldn't tell whether it's because of fear that he would be injured or just Miwayumi.

I sighed then thought "_At least she didn't killed Ji, though I doubt that she would do that_". Anna rushed towards Miwayumi as she tackle hug/glomp her. Miwayumi stumbled a bit then managed to balance herself from the impact as she hugged back, Anna spoke relieved "I'm so glad you too are alright". Miwayumi smiled warmly then admitted "I'm glad as well". Elsa smiled at the scene then she held my hand and squeezed it lovingly. I looked at her then smiled warmly, Kristoff fake coughed a bit then said "Alright, as of now, we experienced some casualties… now men, are you ready for more training?". I deadpanned with unamused facial expression "is it necessary to act like a veteran soldier?", Kristoff smirked as he spoke not affected by my words "don't back sass me soldier, do train to protect your country, your friends and your wife". Elsa and I blushed at that statement, I retorted "Will you just cut it out, it's not helping, and I do not have a wife". Kristoff looked at Elsa for a moment, Elsa blushed then Kristoff smirked then looked back at me and said "I'm afraid you're lying to me son, now drop and give me 20". I raised an eyebrow then took out my wallet as I was going to take out 20 bucks but Kristoff stopped me as he spoke "I mean pushups". I sighed then said lazily "can we do it later, this is hospital, not a training center". Kristoff rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment then agreed, Ji smiled at this scene as the rest just laughed heartily.

After awhile we exited the room as we headed towards Ji's training room or somewhat dojo. He said that we could use it for a while to train, despite that he seemed to be fine, the doctor said that he's still in no condition to leave of course being wounded deeply means that it's not something you could recover in just a day so he just let us use the room for awhile, he gave us the keys before we left so that we could use the room anytime we wanted to train. Elsa and her sister left and headed towards their house as Kristoff left as well. I decided to take different route than usual so I was walking towards my home in another route as suddenly a two people behind me was rushing and I didn't noticed, I was completely oblivious at that as they tackled me behind. They bumped my back accidentally as we all fell to the ground. I cringed in pain as we all grunted in pain, I was going to exclaim at them but stopped when I turned and looked at them, I saw Astrid and another girl, I don't know who that person is but they seemed to be in a hurry. The girl has dark haired color, brown eyes and wearing a dark jacket with blue pants. Astrid exclaimed "Watch it where you're going punk!". I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her unamused then retorted "you do know that YOU GUYS just rushed towards me and came from behind". Astrid snorted clearly doesn't even know who I am and didn't care if I was injured or not.

I sighed in annoyance as I stood up and dusted myself, I extended my both arms, lending them both a hand. They reluctantly took my hand as they both stood, they dusted themselves off then Astrid spoke "Listen here punk, I have no time for you, as of now we're being chased by a dickwad thinking that just because he has looks means he could flirt with us". I chuckled inward as I thought "_Same old Astrid, though I would like to see how she punched Hans, I pretty sure he would howl in pain just like Snotlout do when he tries to flirt with Astrid_". I sighed then asked "flirt? I'm pretty sure the great Astrid wouldn't need to run just because a guy flirted with her". Astrid narrowed her eyes then glared at me, she walked towards me then grabbed my color as she lifted upwards. She only managed to stretch the collar a bit since she couldn't lift me, she asked threateningly "Who the hell are you? How did you know my name and you better don't dare lie to me if you know what's good for you". My left eye twitched in annoyance as I held both of his hands then gripped it tightly then got her hands off of me and said "It doesn't matter who I am or how do I know your name, you do not interest me", I added mentally "_Not anymore…_". I just sighed couldn't believe that I just said that to my crush or at least used to be crush, as of now her arrogance is a big disappointment though I already know that but seeing that she didn't matured a bit is just really disappointing.

She cocked her fist as she prepared to hit me, well of course with a month of training I could say that I've improved at least for a bit even though it mainly focused my extraordinary abilities. I simply leaned on my right narrowly evading her lethal punch, of course I would know, I saw how her punch affected Snotlout. He ended up with a broken nose, three broken ribs and a dislocated arm, that sight was just too much, anyone would pity that unless of course people that don't really like him much. She was going to prepare for another strike but stopped when we heard a voice "Hey, Hiccup, come over here and help me ". We searched where the sound came from and saw that it came from my dad, Astrid raised an eyebrow then muttered "Stoick?". I exclaimed "Coming dad", I immediately ran towards him, he can't use his car today since it's his coding day and he decides to take a walk sometimes as an exercise. Astrid and her friend didn't chased me, I sighed in relief as I was glad that she didn't if she did she might just continue trying to pummel me to the ground.

**No one's POV**

Hiccup didn't notice that he's being followed by two person, namely Astrid and her friend **(A/N: Not gonna say who this person is until it's the right time)**. Astrid was really surprised that the hunk that she just almost beat up, at least in her perspective is actually Hiccup, the social outcast, the scrawny walking fishbone. Despite the fact that she wanted to kill him in the first place for blocking their way even if it wasn't completely his fault and intention. They followed them until Hiccup and his dad arrived at their house, Astrid's friend asked "Why are we even following him?". Astrid replied "Shhh, remember we need to talk to Mr. Stoick Haddock". Her friend spoke annoyed a bit "Yes, but that guy is definitely not Mr. Stoick Haddock, he's not bulk as described, sure he has exceptional muscle tone but not bulk". Astrid sighed then replied "He's not Stoick alright". Her friend replied clearly annoyed "Ugh… then why the hell we even followed him in a first place…", she paused for a moment then thought for second, she continued "wait, since he knows your name, then you must know him, don't tell me that he's like your secret crush or something". Astrid was fuming and chose not to answer though after calming a bit she thought that why is she even acting like this, was it the fact that the guy she knew that was completely useless became a hunk and seems to be a bit talent in combat or that she didn't even bothered to notice his growth, either way she wouldn't let that bother her much.

Once that Hiccup and his dad was going to enter the house Astrid and her friend rushed towards them, Astrid exclaimed "Sir Haddock!". Stoick and Hiccup heard a familiar voice as they turned around and look for whoever exclaimed, they saw Astrid and her friend. Stoick asked "Astrid? Is there something I could help you?". Astrid nodded and spoke completely ignoring Hiccup's presence "Sir Haddock, you see mom and dad said that you need some help so we decided to apply for it, we do need some cash to help our families". Hiccup asked with a skeptic tone "We?" Astrid ignored him completely as Stoick stroke his beard thinking. Hiccup was annoyed by the fact that she was ignoring him again, she may have ignored him allot of times in the past but it's still irritating. Stoick spoke "Alright, so meet me at the 'Vast Lumber inc.', it's just near Hiccup's school. Hiccup could show you where it is". Stoick did showed Hiccup once his workplace, Hiccup knew that it was only ONE of his workplace. Astrid grudgingly nodded for some reason she just doesn't like Hiccup that much despite that she really liked how much Hiccup has changed, of course she wouldn't admit that to herself. Hiccup groaned annoyance and though "_Ugh… why me?..._". Stoick spoke "Alright since you two are here, might as well join us for dinner". Astrid and her friend bowed then Astrid spoke in gratitude "Thank you sir Haddock". Stoick nodded while Hiccup rolled his eyes in complete annoyance at the situation.

They entered as Hiccup took a bottle of milk and a bowl then head straight to his room. Astrid noticed that and asked "Is Hiccup's dinner only contains Milk and nothing else?". Stoick replied "Ah, no, the milk was for his pet. Errr.. I think he named his pet Toothless". Astrid's friend raised an eyebrow and asked "Toothless?". Stoick nodded then replied "Yes, Toothless, I'm not really sure why he name his pet that way but I guess it's his choice". Astrid mockingly thought "_Tch.. Toothless?... is he serious? Pets name should sound terrifying not a complete wussy_". She shook her head in disappointment. After awhile Stoick was preparing the dinner, they heard a knock, Hiccup was first to respond "I'll get it!". He came down rushing then opened the door, he saw that it was Elsa and Anna. They both smiled at Hiccup then Anna spoke "Ugh, well Hiccup, we're here to ask you for your help since Elsa was too shy to ask you herself", with that remark Anna earned a light nudge from her sister who was blushing lightly. Hiccup smiled at them then replied "sure, and", he looked at Elsa then continued "Elsa, don't be shy if asking me for some help, I would gladly to help you". Elsa was completely embarrassed as she nodded sheepishly.

Stoick asked from the dining room "HICCUP? WHO WAS IT?". Hiccup replied "IT'S ELSA AND ANNA, THEY KINDA NEED HELP". Stoick spoke "WELL THEN LET THEM JOIN US FOR SUPPER FOR NOW". Hiccup asked the two sisters "So, you guys mind if you two join us for dinner, at least for now". Anna cheerfully agreed as she nodded while Elsa was a bit hesitant but agreed happily. Hiccup, Elsa and Anna entered the dining room as they saw Stoick, Astrid and her friend already seated. Astrid raised an eyebrow as she saw the two other girl, she asked with hidden threat "Hiccup are you dating two girls at the same time?". Hiccup looked at Astrid with unamused expression and replied "No, I don't do such kind of thing and besides Anna is already with Kristoff, I don't intend on breaking their beautiful relationship". Anna smiled at Hiccup then placed her hand on his shoulder then spoke "thanks" while Elsa smiled at me as well. Astrid's friend spoke a bit rudely "I do not have any such relationship with Kristoff and I don't even know the guy". Anna, Hiccup and Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna#2 **(A/N: so yeah, her name is Anna, she's Ji's crush)**, Hiccup used his thumb to point Anna behind him and said "I was referring to her, her name is Anna". Anna#2 nodded then apologized, Hiccup accepted nonetheless as Hiccup, Anna and Elsa sat. They ate slowly, after swallowing Astrid asked starting the conversation "So Hiccup, how's life in here?". Hiccup replied "it's really great", he mentally added "_WAY BETTER than berk_". Anna asked curiously "So, Hiccup, who are those two?". Hiccup replied "The blonde girl would be Astrid, and the brunette is Anna". Anna cheerfully spoke to Anna#2 "Oooh, you're an Anna too".

Anna#2 smiled at Anna then simply said "Yep". Astrid asked a bit seriously "So Hiccup, have you fancied someone yet?", Elsa blushed lightly at that as she fidget a bit. Hiccup spoke plainly "Yep", he isn't ashamed at that. Stoick spoke proudly "Of course, she's sitting right over there", Stoick pointed towards Elsa. Astrid narrowed her eyes then secretly glared at Elsa, of course only Elsa could notice that. Elsa could only glare back as she thought that Astrid hates Hiccup so bad that she wants him to be alone forever. They continued eating in a relative silence. After eating, Astrid and Anna#2 thanked for the meal and bid farewell then left while Hiccup lead the two sisters to his room. Hiccup asked "so what do you guys need help with?". Elsa explained "Well, you see… um… we actually don't need help…". Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked "so you're telling me that you two came here to ask for help but never really needed help at all?". Anna nodded cheerfully while Elsa rubbed her hair shyly. Anna reasoned "Well, after Ji and Miwayumi recovered, we kind of decided to take you to the amusement park, after all you've been here for like a month but never got the chance to go to the amusement park". Hiccup thought for a second then said "Alright I'll join". Anna clapped her hand happily as Elsa smiled warmly at Hiccup.

Elsa spoke "Alright… um… see you later hun". Hiccup blushed then teased Elsa "hun?". Anna snickered as Elsa blushed but smile brightly at them. Hiccup liked Elsa's bright smile though of course they could tell that. Anna spoke "alright, thanks for the meal Hiccup, and see ya". Hiccup nodded then said "no problem". Elsa kissed Hiccups cheek then Anna and her left a smiling Hiccup.

~**Moments Later**~

~**Hiccup's Room~**

-NIGHT-

Hiccup was sleeping happily but then he woke up from a grunting noise and some light bumps on the window, he looked at the window and saw it was Astrid, he was confused on why would Astrid come to his room in the first place. He shrugged that thought as he stood up and lazily walked towards the window. He opened the window as he tiredly spoke "Astrid? What are you doing here?". He rubbed his eye clearly still sleepy while Astrid entered. Astrid replied "Uh well.. what can't a person talk to his/her friend?". Hiccup didn't knew how to respond to that, half of him wanted to kick her out for calling him a friend when she ignored him in the past while also he the other half of him wanted her to stay since now his childhood crush wanted to be his friend though he didn't mind since he has already a girlfriend but a friend is still a friend. He replied lamely "Uh… yeah…". He lazily walked back to his bed and sat on it while Astrid followed him and sat on his bed as well. She leaned towards Hiccup with seductive eyes. For Hiccup that seduction is quite useless since he's already taken. Hiccup asked "What?", he wanted her to stop so badly that he just thought that speaking could diffuse this annoyance. Astrid sighed then lounged to kiss Hiccup but fortunately for Hiccup, Toothless woke up then growled at Astrid. Astrid stopped when she heard a growl, she looked around and saw Toothless. Hiccup was grateful to Toothless but wanted it to be unseen so he wouldn't provoke Astrid, her punch is packed and really painful.

~**Meanwhile with Kristoff~**

He's nervous because that there's an Elk stood proud and staring at him, for him it somewhat creepy. He asked "So um… dude guy or whatever you are, what's your name?". The Elk spoke mentally "_I am Sven, and you are my partner.. speak and I'll obey your command, though I will not obey all of your comman_". Kristoff spoke in panic "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HEAD?". Sven spoke "_I did not do anything to your head, I couldn't speak the language of your species so it might as well speak through your mind_". Kristoff asked amused "So I can talk to you through mind or telewhatever?". Sven answered "_No, you don't have the ability to send message with your mind, however I do understand your language just not able to speak it so I was forced to speak through your mind_". Kristoff sighed then said "I guess that could work, so Sven, can you help me? There's a douche that wanted my girlfriend's sister, so I just ask you to protect her". Sven nodded and said "_I will_". Kristoff smiled happily at Sven as Sven smiled back at Kristoff.

~**at the Hospital with Ji and Miwayumi**~

Miwayumi asked "So, Ji, where did you get the necklace and the bracer?". Ji replied "uh, well there was a dream that a guy gave me this stuff, by the way it seems you got a bracelet, care to tell how did you got it". Miwayumi sighed then said "Uh, well I guess I got them the same as you got yours but with different person who gave this gift". She held on to her bracelet as she rubs it gently. Ji held the mini sword on his necklace as it accidentally detached from the necklace, it grew and turned into a well build Odachi, its handle has a color red with gold trimmings while it's blade is silver that shines beautifully. His bracer glowed as he knew that the bracer could produce an unlimited dagger. He admired his weapon while Miwayumi cooed in awe at the sight "oooh". Ji traced the blade slowly with his left hand, then suddenly at the ¼ of the blade had been traced he heard a feminine moan "_mmmhm_". he paused for a moment then thought if it's just his imagination then continued , at the ¾ of the blade he heard the feminine voice again "_Mhmm, yes master… more.. rub me more_". Ji sweated nervously as he quickly pulled his left hand and stared at the Odachi wide eyes. Miwayumi asked confused at Ji's action "what's the matter Ji?". Ji looked at Miwayumi nervously then replied "The Odachi… talked… somewhat weird….". Miwayumi raised an eyebrow and asked "are you high? Swords don't talk".

Ji wanted to protest but stopped when he heard the familiar feminine voice again "_Please… don't stop..._". Ji sweated bullets at that and spoke nervously to the Odachi "N-no..". the Odachi spoke "_hmph… what kind of man are you? Not finishing what you started_". Ji sighed then spoke to his Odachi "Ugh… whatever, anyways since you can talk then you probably have a name then". The Odachi spoke "_my name is… Hiirohime_". Miwayumi just decided to ignore the weirdo and started to go back to sleep leaving Ji some privacy whether he's going crazy or weird guy puberty or something.

**That's all for now, thank you for reading.**


End file.
